Persona Ever After High
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: As Raven struggles with her life in Ever After High, a strange fog begins to enshroud her world and a murder case pops up in the middle of it all. The mysterious "Midnight Reflection" seems to be the cause of it and with the help of her friends and a group of teenagers from another world, she will have to solve the case before anyone else gets killed. And rebel against her destiny.
1. The Rebel and the World: Part 1

A/N: I do not own Persona or Ever After High. Atlus and Mattel are the ones who own them, respectively.

**WARNING: Contains spoliers from Persona 4 Golden, P4 Arena and P4 Arena Ultimax. If you haven't played or watched walkthoughs, then do not read. And if you ignore this, then read at your own risk!**

* * *

**?'s POV**

I've been asleep for who knows how long has it been. The sensation of lying down on my bed was somehow gone and instead, I felt like I was asleep while sitting on a chair and for some reason I could hear the sound of a horse galloping and the sound of wheels running over dirt and stone. I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was…blue.

Yes, I was sitting inside a luxurious chariot where everything was decorated in blue velvet. There was a bookshelf filled with books, a glass case full of bottles and cups of liquor and champagne, a jukebox with a relaxing piano music playing, a coffee table and…

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

I looked up and I saw two people sitting on the other side across the coffee table. The first person was a bizarre-looking old man with white hair around his head, except on top, huge blood-shot eyes, a big nose, and a wide, creepy, yet welcoming smile on his face. He was wearing a black suit and white gloves. The second person next to the old man was a beautiful woman with silver blonde hair, golden yellow eyes and red lipstick. She was wearing a blue headband over her head, a blue velvet dress-like uniform, black tights and blue high-heel shoes. She also had a thick cover book on her lap.

"Ah, it would seem we have a guest with an intriguing destiny." The old man chuckled as he looked at me, "My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a place that only those who have entered any form of contract may enter. It would seem such a fate awaits you in the near future."

Dream and reality? Mind and matter? So does this mean I'm dreaming right now? That must be it. But for some reason I get the feeling that there is more to this "dream" than meets the eye. Before I could say anything, the old man known as Igor spoke up, while looking like he just read my thoughts.

"Ah, I can tell you have a lot of questions you wish to ask, but first, why don't you introduce yourself?" Igor asked.

Introduce myself? Um, sure, I guess I can do that. And so I spoke up, "I'm Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen. And in no way I am anything like her, just so you know."

Igor simply chuckled, "I see. Now then, shall we take a look into your future?"

With those words, Igor lifted his hands as a ball of light materialized in front of him, as it took on the shape of what appeared to be a deck of cards. The deck floated down gently on the table and the cards spread out around it. All of them had what looked like a mask on its back. Wait, he said take a look into my future, so are these…Tarot Cards?

"Do you believe in fortune telling?" Igor asked, "Each reading is done with the same cards, and yet the result is always different…" he chuckled, "…life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

Fortune telling, huh? I'm not sure what is going on, but I happen to have a friend who claims to be able to see the future, but I'm a bit skeptical about it. Nevertheless, I decide to humor him and let him tell my future. Igor raised his hand and snapped his fingers, as one of the cards flipped over, revealing its other side. It showed a tower with a lightning bolt striking the top and people falling down from it. On the bottom of the card was the roman number XVI.

"The Tower, in the upright position. This card represents the immediate future." Igor explained, "It would seem that a terrible catastrophe is about to fall upon you at your destination."

Okay, that is NOT the kind of future I was waiting to hear. What kind of catastrophe? Am I going to be chased by an angry mob of people who want the "future Evil Queen" dead? Is someone going to die? I rather not ask, as Igor doesn't seem to be done yet.

"Now, the card that shows the future beyond that is…" Igor said as he snapped his fingers again, as another card flips over. This one showed the picture of two dogs howling at the Moon around a pool with a lobster in it, with two towers in the background. At the bottom was the roman number XVIII.

"The Moon, in the upright position." Igor said, "This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery". Very interesting, indeed."

First a disaster, and then a mystery? If they are connected with my future, then that means I am to solve that mystery related to whatever disaster he could be referring to. But what disaster could it be? Everyone already thinks I'm "evil" because my mother was, I don't think anything could be more disastrous than that.

"And finally, the last part of your upcoming future is…" Igor said as he snapped his fingers again, flipping the final card. It showed a wheel with different animals wearing wealthy and beggarly clothes up and down the wheel. On the bottom was the roman number X.

"The Wheel of Fortune, in the upright position." Igor said, "This card represents Fate and varying luck, fortunes and opportunities. What goes up will go down, what goes down will go up. In other words, you are seemingly bound by a fate you are not satisfied with and will decide to change it for a better future. Very, very interesting indeed."

Ok, this one I DEFINITELY did not see coming. Most people would not question or try to change their destinies, but I see now…I already knew that my destiny was something I never asked for and never will, but now I have a chance to change it.

"It seems you will encounter a terrible catastrophe at your destination and a mystery will be bestowed upon you." Igor said with a pleased smile. "This means your destiny is intertwined with the destiny of another guest of ours. But at the same time, you will try to overcome your undesired fate and create a path of your own. Very interesting indeed."

"Another…guest of yours?" I asked puzzled.

"Indeed." Igor said, "In the coming days, you will enter some form of "contract", of which you will return here. The upcoming year will serve as a turning point in your destiny. If the mystery goes unsolved by the end of the year, your pre-determined destiny will remain unchanged and the future you seek may be forever lost. But fear not, for our duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen."

"I see." I said, "What about this "other guest" you mentioned?"

"He will also play an important part in your journey too, but we will discuss the details about it later." Igor said, as he suddenly had a face of realization, "Ah, I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you." He said gesturing toward the beautiful lady next to him, "This here is Margaret; she is a resident of this room, like myself."

The lady looked at me with a warm smile and said, "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you on your journey."

"Uh…thanks…?" I said skeptically.

"We shall attend to the details another time." Igor said, "Until then…farewell."

The moment he said that, my consciousness began to slip away as everything went black. I still had more questions I wanted to ask them, but I suppose I won't be getting those answers now. Is this all really a dream? Or a warning of things to come? Still…a catastrophe that brings up a mystery and fighting against my destiny? I wonder what he really meant by all of that? And who is this other guest?

**Monday, 2 of September, 2013 - Sunny, Slightly Cloudy**

**Raven's Room, Morning**

**Raven's POV**

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

I turn off my alarm clock as I get up from bed and yawn as I stretch my arms out and rub my eyes open, "Man that was a weird dream…" I murmured to myself.

I got out of bed and I did my daily routine. I went to the bathroom, took my pajamas off, took my bath, dried myself off and put on my clothes, including my dark, gothic dress consisting of a black sleeveless shirt, a purple and violet skirt with black design patterns around the top and a silver belt around the waist. I also put on black high-heel shoes, a silver ring with an amethyst on it and a silver spiky tiara over my head. I look at myself in the mirror and brush my black, purple, and maroon hair and put on some make-up.

"Right, now for breakfast." I said to myself as I finished putting on my make-up. I walked out of my bedroom and went down to the dining room.

I walk down the hallways of the castle as I greeted some of the few royal guards that worked here. After my mother was locked away in her mirror prison, many of the guard who worked here have deserted this place and went off to start their new lives elsewhere, and only a few remained behind, like Ooglot and Yop. Those said guards were loyal to the Good King, who is my father.

I enter the dining room and I find my father, the Cook and his twin sons, Butternut and Pie, "Good morning." I greeted them.

"Oh, good morning my little princess." Father greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning Raven." Cook greeted me as well.

"Morning." The twins simply said as they ate their breakfast.

I sat down next to father and enjoyed my breakfast with them, as we enjoyed our final moment together as a family, until the end of the year. I honestly didn't really want to leave home and go live at Ever After High, especially with Legacy Day being just around the corner and all, but alas, I have no choice but to suck it up to that pig-headed headmaster's ideals of "children should follow their parents' footsteps" crap. I wish I could just follow my own path and create my own story, where I am NOT an Evil Queen who poisons others with poison apples.

"Raven, are you alright?" Father asked me as I looked up and saw his face with concern written all over it.

"Yeah…I'm…fine…Dad…" I replied sheepishly. Of course I wasn't fine, my father can tell as much.

"Raven, you are a strong girl, my brave little princess." Father said as he patted his hand over my head, "Don't worry about others calling you "Evil" or pressuring you into becoming the next "Evil Queen" like your mother. Because no matter how people treat you, there will always be those who don't think of you as such and accept you for whom you truly are."

"Thanks Dad." I said feeling a little better as I smiled. "I'll do my best."

"That's a good girl." Father said, "Now then, let's finish eating and help you carry your luggage to the Travel Mirror, shall we?"

"Yes Father." I said.

**Later…**

The guards helped carry my trunk, which contained everything I needed, including some spare clothes, books and other personal belongings, over to the Travel Mirror, which was set to send me to Ever After High. I took one last look at my father, the cook, his children and the guards and said my good byes to all of them, while I gave father a big hug before I let go. Then, I used my magic to levitate my trunk and entered the mirror with it.

As I enter the mirror, I feel like flying through the air as I travel through time and space toward my destination. It almost felt like an eternity, but in reality, it only lasted a few seconds in the real world, as I reach a light at the end of this space-time tunnel and make it out through the other side.

As I look around, I find myself in a small village known as the Village of Book End. It is a settlement located next to Ever After High and the Enchanted Forest. The students of Ever After High hang out here often, especially when they just want to hang out with friends or go shopping. Some of the students even work at the various stores across the village.

I notice the three little pigs nearby. Well, actually the children of the three little pigs. Each of the three pigs dress in their own style: the larger one goes for a classy look, the medium one for a street look, and the smallest one for a casual and/or artsy look. They seem to be fighting over who gets to go inside the school first. I walk up to them, in the hopes they at least let me help them, but as soon as the smaller one notices me, he screams "It's Raven Queen! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" and then he and the other pigs run off in horror, away from the "future Evil Queen".

I sighed in frustration as I continue to carry my trunk using my magic as I walk down the street and cross the bridge. On the other side was this huge castle-like building with students all heading inside or just standing/sitting around having conversations with each other. Yup, this is the school where I'll be staying for the rest of the year: Ever After High.

**PERSONA EVER AFTER HIGH**

**Episode 1:**

**The Rebel and the World: Part 1**

**Ever After High Entrance, Morning**

**Raven's POV**

Oh yeah, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Raven Queen and I am the daughter of the Evil Queen. Ya know? From Snow White and the Seven Dwarves? Yeah, I know, pretty crazy, huh? Well then, I guess I should also welcome you to the world of Ever After, where all kinds of legendary fairy tale heroes and villains live. For many years, this world has always followed the rule that every child of a Fairy Tale character should follow the same footsteps as their mother or father, so that that their stories may always live on. Some of these kids are very eager to follow the same footsteps as their parents did, so long as they have a Happy Ending waiting for them. But then there are others who aren't happy at all and would rather follow their own path, but have no choice but to suck it up and do it anyway.

And I am certainly among the latter. Because I am the daughter of the Evil Queen, they say I should be evil just like she was. But let me tell you something: I don't WANT to follow the same destiny as my mother and become the most hated most feared person in this world! Ever After! But life was never easy for me, because even though I keep trying to convince everyone that I'm not evil, they continue to treat me as such. Fortunately, not everyone thinks of me that way…

"Raven! Hey Raven!"

Speaking of the devil, I turn around at the sound of that voice and I couldn't help but smile with joy when I saw none other than my Best Friend Forever After, or BFFA: Madeline Hatter, the daughter of the Mad Hatter of Wonderland.

She has curly hair that comes in three colors: dark turquoise, light turquoise, and purple. She has bright blue eyes and light skin, and is a little shorter than most of her classmates. Her outfit is a tea-themed dress consisting of a beige shirt with short crimson sleeves, a crimson skirt with yellow design patterns and the colors yellow, blue and black at the bottom, with a blue sash tied into a big ribbon at the front, aqua green gloves with white polka dots and white around the wrist, white stockings with blue polka dots and white and yellow high-heel shoes. She also wore a purple tea-cup shaped hat, yellow tea spoon ear-rings and an aqua green necklace with a yellow ribbon on it around her neck.

"Hey Maddie!" I greeted with a smile as we hugged each other, having not seen each other for a while.

"So how was your Summer Break Raven?" Maddie asked me, "Mine was simply hat-astic! My dear old dad and I went to travel to a lot of new places and gathered all sorts of new ingredients for a new tea recipe. When we returned to the shop, we started brewing them and, it was just tea-rrific! Everyone loved it!"

"Oh that's great Maddie." I said as I looked down, "As for me…it was, more or less average." I let out a deep sigh.

"Raven, what's the matter?" Maddie asked me in concern.

"Well, I just wished that people would stop thinking that I'm "evil", just because my mother was." I said in anger and frustration, "Seriously, just because my mother was evil, doesn't necessarily mean that I am too! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

I yelled at that last part as I used my magic to teleport my trunk inside the school, as I crossed my arms in frustration. I really mean it; I'm not evil like my mother was, okay? I'm just an ordinary teenage girl trying to figure out what she wants in life, instead of following some predetermined destiny like most students here at this school.

I hear Maddie giggle as she placed her hand over my shoulder and said, "Oh Raven, nobody thinks you're evil. Now you're just being CRAZY!"

"The daughter of the Mad Hatter, calling ME crazy?" I couldn't help but chuckle, as we entered the school.

"Oh will you stop with the worry flurry?" Maddie said, "Everyone at school loves you!"

"It's Raven Queen! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"She is EVIL!"

"Run everyone!"

"Oh my Grimm! The Evil Queen's daughter!"

"HEAD FOR THE HILLS!"

The moment we stepped inside the school building, all the students began to panic at the sight of the Daughter of the Evil Queen and they all started running for their lives. And of course, this "Daughter of the Evil Queen", is NOT impressed at all.

"See? They love you!" Maddie said, remaining all positive and cheerful as usual.

"If you say so…" I sighed.

I could have just yelled out at her that they were AFRAID of me and not LOVING me in pure anger and frustration. But then again, what would that accomplish? Maddie is a friendly and cheerful girl, who loves making friends with everyone she meets, including the villainous types. That reason alone is why I consider her my BFFA and I sure do hope it will always remain that way, forever after.

As we were heading down the hall, Maddie's wristwatch suddenly started ringing and popped open, revealing its mechanisms, as she gasped, "Yay! Its tea time!" she cheered, as she took off her tea cup-shaped hat and pulled out a tea table, complete with chairs and a tea set. Among the set was Maddie's pet dormouse Earl Grey. I giggled as I watched Maddie sit down at the table and enjoy some tea time with Earl Grey.

'_I should leave them be…_' I thought to myself as I continued down toward the reception desk.

"Um, excuse me." I called, "This is Raven Queen, and I'm here to pick up the keys to my dormitory room."

I waited for the receptionist, until he showed up. I noticed that he looked a little different, despite just wearing a normal casual black suit, with dark grey eyes and long grey hair.

"Raven Queen, huh?" the receptionist asked, "Oh, hold on a second, I'll get your keys right away."

He left and then came back shortly after with the key, "Here you go, your room is number 56, third floor, and your roommate is the student Madeline Hatter. I believe she's the one sitting there having tea time?"

"Uh, yeah…" I said as I looked back and saw Maddie still having tea time with Earl Grey before I turned back and took the keys.

"How lucky, huh?" the receptionist said, "I heard about you two and how you are BFFAs and you get to share a room with each other, huh?"

"Yeah, it's true!" I exclaimed with joy, "It's like, the best thing ever after! I was afraid I'd get stuck with some other student who would be too afraid to hang out with "evil" me."

"Yeah, don't sweat it." The receptionist said, "I'm sure your year will be a little better by hanging out with your best friends or taking on some activities with them. Speaking of which, ever thought about taking part-time jobs at the village? I'm actually working part-time at the moment here as the receptionist myself, but I'm sure we'll meet again either here or at the village. We don't mind if you're still a student, we accept anyone as long as they are 16 and above. What do you say?" he asked as he reached out his hand for a hand shake.

"Um, sure, I'll think about it." I said as I took his hand and shook.

"Great, I'll be seeing you around then." The receptionist said as he left after the hand shake.

I looked at the keys and smiled as I couldn't believe that Maddie and I were now roommates! I'm so looking forward to spend the year living with my BFFA that I don't even care if people will start calling me "evil" anymore. I turn to Maddie and…

_PA-DUOOM!_

"UUUGH!" I grunted as I felt a sudden headache hit me like a brick, as I held my head in pain. It only lasted for a second or so, but man, that was so sudden. Was that trip at the Travel Mirror THAT exhausting or something?

"Raven? Hey, Raven!"

I look up and saw Maddie staring at me with a concerned look on her face, having already finished her tea time with Earl Grey.

"Hey, are you okay Raven?" Maddie asked me.

"Um, yeah Maddie, I'm just…exhausted from the trip, that's all…" I said.

"Okay! So, who are you rooming with?" Maddie asked.

I smiled as I lifted up the keys, "Maddie, this year, you and I are roommates!" I said almost dramatically.

"Yay! I am so looking forward to becoming roommates with you Raven! It's like, the best thing ever after!" Maddie shouted energetically.

"I know right?" I said in agreement, "Come on! Let's go!"

"Already ahead of you Raven!" Maddie said as she ran ahead of me. I grinned as I ran after her as we raced up the stairs toward our dormitory room.

**Meanwhile…**

**Wednsday, 1 of August, 2012 - Sunny**

**?'s POV**

It's been nearly half a year since the murder case has been solved and the P-1 Grand Prix incident that took place during Golden Week was finally resolved and thus, everything was back to normal in the peaceful town of Yasoinaba. Sometimes I wish I could spend time with my friends peaceful, without having to worry about supernatural beings threatening our peaceful lives, but its fine. At least all my friends, my uncle and my cousin were safe and sound, along with all of the other residents of Inaba. I was able to enjoy the rest of Golden Week and return back to my home city without regrets.

Time has passed and now Summer time was here. I already packed my things and was ready to return to Inaba to spend my summer vacation there. I'm going to reunite with all my friends and family from there and have a fun time together with them all once again. Hopefully nothing will go wrong.

I said my goodbyes to my parents and headed for the train station. Once there I took the first train I need to board in order to reach my destination. The trip was very long and exhausting, along with having to switch trains and stuff, but it will all pay off.

Finally, my last train reached its last stop: Yasoinaba. I took my bag and carried over my shoulder as I got off the train and found myself back in the town that my friends and I have saved. It hasn't changed much since the last time I was here. I walk down the road when I hear a familiar voice.

"I have seen the light! I've learned the most important lesson from the events last year!"

I turned and I saw a man with short black hair, brown eyes, and a mole on his forehead. He wears a white collar long sleeved shirt and black pants. He was standing on top of a box while making a speech to a group of people that surrounded him. I recognized that man as Taro Namatame, who was involved in the murder case from last year. I watched and heard him continue his speech.

"Unfortunately, this world is filled with things meant to deceive people." Namatame continued on, "The things you do in pursuit of justice may actually be a terrible mistake…one man alone is not enough to judge these things! It was a group of boys and girls who taught me that. In their spirit, I want to join with all of you and rethink this town's future! I want Inaba to be a town free of from deceit and distractions that keep you from focusing on the things most important to you!"

I smiled as I continued to hear Namatame's speech. It was indeed a passionate one. He certainly learned a lot of new things from last year's incident and is now changing for the better.

"Hey, do you know who that person is?" a housewife next to me asked.

I turned and replied, "Yeah, I do."

"He was arrested during those terrible murders last year, right?" the housewife said, "And now he's running for mayor! That's a surprise!"

Namatame is running for mayor? Yeah, that is quite a surprise, I'll admit it.

"He's so passionate though." The housewife said, "At first no one wanted to go near him, but look at him now. I've been to a few of his speeches. I think he's actually a pretty nice guy."

I agree. Namatame was never a bad guy from the beginning though. He was just misguided and tricked into getting involved with those murders by the true culprit, who is now behind bars. I look back at him as he continued with his passionate address.

"If we can all work together on this, and not get sidetracked by passing trends, this town will regain its former glory! So please, lend me your strength! Please…!"

I couldn't help but smile as I mentally wished Namatame best of luck in running for mayor. I turn back and look around the station and I notice that there was no one I knew to welcome me. How odd…if they knew I was coming, they would be here to welcome me with open arms. Unless…hmm. Maybe I should first check the Dojima residence first and get to greet my uncle Dojima-san and my cousin Nanako.

**Later…**

**Dojima Residence, Morning**

I arrive at the Dojima-residence. It hasn't changed much since last time I came here, just like everything else in this town. I rang the bell, but nobody answered the door. I tried opening it, but it was locked. I guess, they must have gone out somewhere? Let's see…maybe I should try calling my uncle. I pull out my cell phone, select my uncle's number and call him. After waiting for a while, he answered me.

"Hello?" my uncle, Ryotaro Dojima answered.

"Hello Dojima-san!" I greeted him.

"Oh! It's you!" Dojima-san reacted, "You did say you'd be coming over during the summer, right? Was that today?"

"Uh, yeah?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, sorry, I got tied up." Dojima-san said, "Tell you what: why don't you call one of your friends and hang out with them for a bit? I'll see you later."

"Ok, see you." I said as we hung up the phone.

It seems Dojima-san is busy at this moment. He told me to hang out with my friends for a bit. In that case, I'll call Yosuke. I pick his number and give him a call. I wait for a while but…he doesn't seem to be answering. Did something happen? Maybe I should try exploring the town for a bit…maybe I'll run into him or someone else along the way.

**Later…**

**Shopping District, Morning**

I walk around the town for a bit and I end up running into the Inaba Central Shopping District. I look around the place, but I don't see any of my friends. I do see the workers around the place discussing something.

"Hey! What do you think of beefsteak onigiri? We can freeze it and sell it nationwide through Amazing Commodities…"

"I dunno. Those are handmade, aren't they? I don't think we can mass produce them…but on the other hand, maybe "limited quantities" and "handmade" are good selling points that could revitalize this town."

"I thought about moving away once…but I don't think I could bear to be away from here."

"I understand completely. This is where we were born and raised. We'll have to work together if we don't want it to fall apart."

Suddenly a sweaty young man ran up to them, "Great news! Junes said we'll have their full cooperation!"

"YES! Good thing we went to talk with them! If only we had done it sooner…"

"But…what are we supposed to sell in a "locally produced goods" section? I guess the steak kabobs are good, but what other stuff is there? We're not famous for anything else…"

"It can be ANYTHING, you half-wit! Vegetables, fish, even ramen! As long as it is something we put our backs into, we'll sell like hotcakes! You gotta work hard so you don't embarrass Junes! We can't be weak now!"

It seems the shopping district is finally putting some thought into reviving their business. And they got Junes' full cooperation, no less. It seems things are brightening up around here. Speaking of Junes, I should probably head there; maybe I'll find my friends there.

**Later…**

**Junes, Morning**

I arrive at Junes, a huge shopping mall where most of the kids come hang out after school. I explore around the whole place until I arrive at the Food Court on the rooftop. I look around, but I still don't see any of my friends…that is, until I heard some familiar voices whispering behind some bushes.

"Ow! You're going to give us away, you idiot!"

"Only because you were slow! Slow like a jar of maulasses!"

"Shut up! He's going to hear!"

I looked at the bushes and I could see two people were hiding behind them, "Yosuke? Teddie?" I called as I walked up to the bushes.

"Aw crap! We blew it!" I heard Yosuke's voice cursing, "Oh well, here goes, one…two…"

I watched as Yosuke and Teddie jumped out of the bushes, "WAH!" Yosuke shouted, "BAAAAH! It's a bear!" Teddie shouted.

"…" I say nothing as I stared at both Yosuke and Teddie in disbelief due to the fact that they were trying to surprise me, even after they already blew it.

**A sweat drop rolled down the side of my head**

I notice the rest of my friends, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise and Naoto joining in.

"What are you guys doing!?" Chie shouted in annoyance at Yosuke and Teddie, "This isn't anything like we planned! And Teddie, what's with the "Bah! It's a bear!"!? You made it sound like we're the ones getting ambushed!"

Naoto sighed, "I knew we'd run into snags…"

"We're sorry…" Yosuke and Teddie apologized.

I look around and I smile warmly, being able to see all my friends again. I've also noticed that they have changed a bit. Yosuke's got a different hair style and was now wearing a hot pink t-shirt with thin white stripes and aqua jean pants, while Teddie appears to have grown taller and has a new outfit: a blue and white striped T-shirt with an anchor design, navy shorts, and yellow shoes.

Chie was wearing a yellow dress with black pants underneath, brown boots and a light blue jacket, Yukiko has her hair is up in a neat bun, and she wears a snow white dress with a sky blue cardigan, and white sandals. Naoto was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, blue pants and black shoes.

Kanji…he apparently changed a lot compared to the rest of the group, he stopped bleaching his hair, revealing to be naturally black and was now wearing glasses. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants and shoes.

"Aaaaaaaah! Yu-senpai! You're here, you're here! Did you miss me?" I saw Rise greeting me with her usual energetic spirit. She was wearing a white see-through halter top, with a pink, light blue and orange shirt underneath it and tan pants.

I smiled at my friends as I said, "It's great to see you all again."

"Uhh, yeah, we heard you were coming back so…we wanted to surprise you." Yosuke said, "I mean…things went kind of nuts when you lasted visited in May. We thought that instead of you coming over to each of our houses, we'd spice things up this time."

"Yeah, and we thought that you'd start missing us a little if you couldn't find any of us." Chie added.

"It didn't go exactly like we planned but, what the hell…it's been a while, Senpai!" Kanji said with a smile.

"So, were you surprised?" Yukiko asked me.

"Yeah, I was surprised…that it was such a failure, that is." I replied.

"Oh, so you were surprised…in a way…" Yukiko said unsure, "So, um…success!?"

"NO! Not a success!" Chie shouted in annoyance.

Rise then walked up to me with her usual cute, flirty attitude, "So Senpai? How do I look?" she asked me.

"You look cuter than ever." I said with a smile.

"Did you think I was someone else? Is your heart melting?" Rise asked me in her flirty manner.

"Aw come on! We all know who changed the most out of all of us!" Yosuke chuckled as we all looked at Kanji.

"Gah! Will you asshats lay off already? You're getting a little rude there!" Kanji complained, looking rather offended when we notice how different he looked since the last time. Yukiko started having one of her laughing fits.

"Well, we all have changed a little." Naoto said, "None of us can remain in stasis forever."

"Ahahahahahahaha! Pfffffft…ahahaha…hahahaha…!" Yukiko continued on with her laughing fit while gasping for air in between.

Chie groaned in annoyance at Yukiko, "Stop laughing already…" she said.

"Anyway, none of us wants to be the guy who is always talking about how great things were back in the day." Yosuke said, "As long as we're all here, keeping an eye out for each other, we can change."

"Yeah, I agree." I said as we all nodded in agreement.

"Yosuke is still a show-off though." Teddie butted in, almost stealing Yosuke's thunder, "But not me though! I'm different now! Why, I've powered up so much that I'm probably a grizzly bear!"

Yosuke grinned slyly at Teddie, "Oh yeah? Sounds powerful. In that case, I'll stick you with all the manual labor, then."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" Teddie reacted in shock.

We all laughed at Teddie's reaction.

I stop laughing when I hear my cellphone ringing. I pick it up and it was Dojima-san calling. I answer it, "Hello? Dojima-san?"

"Oh hi, it's me." Dojima-san said, "Did the surprise go well?"

"It's still ongoing." I replied.

"Whoa…sorry about that." Dojima-san said, "They asked for my help, so I acted like I wasn't home when you came by just now."

"You're not very good at putting up an act, are you Dojima-san?" I asked with a sly smirk.

"Well, yeah, I guess not…as a detective, I'm pretty good at seeing through a lie, but when I try and put up an act, I don't last 5 seconds…" Dojima-san said.

I chuckled.

"Anyway, bring all of your friends over! I've got a great meal waiting." Dojima-san said.

"Okay, see you soon." I said as we both hung up, then looked at my friends, "Dojima-san has a meal waiting for us back home."

"Oh really? Let's eat!" Kanji said enthusiastically.

"Hey! Kanji! This is to celebrate Yu-senpai's coming back!" Rise shouted in annoyance.

"Shut up! I know!" Kanji shouted back in annoyance.

"Guys, calm down." I said.

"Sorry…" Rise and Kanji apologized.

"Aw, it's alright." I said, "Now come on. Dojima-san is waiting."

"Alright, let's go partner!" Yosuke said.

And so we headed straight back to the Dojima residence and meet up with Dojima-san.

Oh yeah, while we're doing that, allow me to introduce myself: I'm Yu Narukami, a third year high school student and I have come to spend the summer with my family and friends from Inaba, a small town in the countryside. Last year, I came to this town because my parents went to work overseas and I've been living with my uncle Dojima-san and my cousin Nanako. While there, I attended Yasogami High during my second year of high school and met all of my friends there. However, my life changed when those murder cases took place and learned about the Midnight Channel. If you stare at a TV screen, alone, during a rainy night, supposable an image of your soulmate would appear on the screen by midnight. However, what we saw wasn't your soulmate; it was the next victim who was going to be murdered. Anyway, my friends and I entered the TV world, thanks to my powers as a Persona-user. We went through many hardships, my friends faced against their own shadows and gained Personas of their own, until finally, we caught the culprit and solved the whole case. Two months later, we were forced into a fighting tournament for Persona-users, met other Persona users besides my friends and myself, but we all managed to make it out alive and made new friends and allies along the way. Needless to say, it was no picnic, but at the same time, it was fun, because I had my friends at my side during all of those ordeals. And now, I can finally relax with my friends without any more worries at all.

…

And is it just me, or did I just jinx it when I said that last part?

**Meanwhile…**

**Charmintorium, Morning**

**Raven's POV**

Maddie and I were in our new dorm room for the year. We had just finished unpacking our stuff before heading down to the school's Charmitorium for the opening speech. The whole place was jam-packed with everyone just telling tales about their summers. But there was also another story being told. There was hexcitement in the air, because this year everyone was going to pledge their destinies to the Storybook of Legends during Legacy Day.

I sat next to Madeline Hatter, my best friend forever after. Maddie, like so many, couldn't wait for her first chapter to begin. Not me though. I was dreading this year. I didn't want to be the Evil Queen. But what choice did I have? Suddenly, a voice boomed:

"WELCOME BACK, STUDENTS OF EVER AFTER HIGH!"

It was our headmaster, Milton Grimm. Not to be an evil drama queen, but what-ever-after! All he cared about was the "Royal" crowd. You know, all those princesses whose stories end with "and they lived happily ever after".

Anyway, Headmaster Grimm gave this big speech about how we are all destined for greatness. In other words, we were stuck with our future fairytales, whether we liked it or not.

The Headmaster finally finished and left in a blow-the-house-down display of phoenix fireworks and dragon smoke.

My Grimm…this guy is just full of himself, even though he won't show it.

After that, we all got our respective school schedules from the Fairy Godmother herself, who quickly fled in fear at my sigh before dropping my schedule and I caught it. Upon inspection, I sigh in depression…I got an evil magic-heavy class schedule this year: General Villainy, Home Evilnomics, Magicology, History of Evil Spells and Witchness Management. Just great…

**Later…**

**Castleteria, Lunchtime**

It was lunch time and I was sitting at my table in the Castleteria, enjoying my lunch…or rather, just poking around with it while sighing in sadness. I just can't help it; I mean…if only I could change my destiny and become what I want to be in the future?

"Hey Raven!"

I look up in surprise at the one who called me and I saw none other than Dexter Charming, one of the children of King Charming. He has brown hair, baby blue eyes and wears a small crown. He also wears glasses. He also wears a black shirt with a blue jacket over it, a white and baby blue scarf around his neck, grey pants with a golden chain hanging from his waist's right side and dark blue snickers.

"You look gorge…uh, I mean, great, uh…well, that is…I…don't even know what "gorge" is, and…" Dexter stammered what whatever he was trying to say while greeting me and I giggle at him.

"I'd offer you a seat but…I'm "evil"." I said, "To seat here next to me, you'd have to be more…" a bright flash of light suddenly blinded me for a minute, "…daring."

When my vision came back, I saw to familiar faces coming into the Castleteria and everyone cheering for them, but Dexter gets in the way.

"What?" Dexter said looking at me, "No Raven, I'm Dexter, Dexter Charming. Daring is my bro…" he is interrupted by the sound of flashing, "…ther." He finished before looking back and moving a little to my left and I could finally see the two familiar faces.

One of them was none other than Apple White, the daughter of Snow White herself. She has bright blue eyes and her mother's characteristic pale white skin and red lips, but lacks the ebony hair and instead sports blonde curls. She was wearing a red ribbon on her head and a small golden crown, a dress consisting of a red shirt with white sleeves, a red and pink skirt. She also wore grey stockings and red high heel shoes. She also wore some golden accessories while a necklace, a bracelet and rings.

The handsome young man next to her was Daring Charming, oldest son of King Charming and the older brother of Dexter Charming. He has blond hair, white skin, and grey-blue eyes. He was also wearing an argyle sweater, an EAH Letterman jacket, blue jeans and white shoes with gold on the sides along with a golden crown on his head.

The two of them were walking together, while everyone cheered for them like they were some kind of celebrity couple. Apple was waving and greeting everyone, while Daring was showing off his whites and flashing them at everyone. I got up from the table as Dexter and I went to greet them.

"Raven! How's every enchanted thing?" Apple greeted me with her usual cheerful self.

"Apple White, great to see you." I greeted her back and looked at Daring, "Hey Daring!"

"Hello Raven." Daring greeted back, "I have to warn you NOT to stare at the teeth. I just whitened them."

Upon saying this, he turns his head to the side and flashes his whites again. I look at where Daring turned his head to and I saw the three little pigs at the table. The two elder brothers put on their sunglasses but not the youngest one. When the flash hit them, the two elder pigs got tanned, while the small one got burned to a crisp as he fell back off his chair. I hope he's okay.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Oh, there's the bell! Time for Kingdom Management!" Apple said, "Raven, what's your next class?"

I look at my schedule and sheepishly reply, "Uhhh…History of Evil Spells…"

"Ooooh! That is SO perfect for you!" Apple said.

Yeah, perfect...that I have to put up with this kind of crap every year. It's almost embarrassing when Apple and I happen to be the daughters of two characters who happen to be enemies in their story, as in Apple's mother being the heroine, Snow White and the villain is the Evil Queen, my mother. Apple is destined to be the heroine of her story and I am supposed to be the villain of that same story, where I'm supposed to put her to sleep with a poisoned apple and she gets awakened by her Prince Charming's kiss and they get married and live happily ever after, while I am destined to be the most detestable person in the world. Despite this, Apple and I at least try and stay on friendly terms.

"Hey Cerise!"

I looked over and saw Daring flashing his whites at Cerise Hood, causing her to cover her eyes and dropping her food on the floor.

Cerise Hood is the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood. She has long, dark brown hair with several white streaks, predominantly on the left side, peach skin, and grey eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with black sleeves, a black skirt, dark grey stockings, brown high heel boots, some silver chains and other accessories and of course, she was wearing her mother's famous red hood.

After recovering, Cerise glared at Daring and let out a growl that sounded too much like a real wolf's growl. She suddenly stops herself and starts coughing, "Oh, umm, Sorry, I…got a bad cold." She said nervously before running off while gripping onto her red hood.

"Oh boy! Free food!" the smallest little pig, who SOMEHOW recovered faster than I had anticipated shouted as he rushed up to the food that Cerise dropped and started pigging out on it. No pun intended of course.

I sigh as everyone leaves the castleteria and heads for their respective classes and so do I as I head for my class of History of Evil Spells. Oh joy, this is gonna be fun…NOT.

**Meanwhile…**

**Dojima Residence, Lunchtime**

**Yu's POV**

Well, here I am, at the Dojima residence, with all my friends from the Investigation Team, gathered together at the table, enjoying a huge meal with Dojima-san. It sure does feel great to be back as this was the very same house where I used to live last year, with my uncle and cousin. So many memories, I remember it all like it was yesterday. As I eat, I watch everyone enjoying themselves. Chie was pigging out like there's no tomorrow, Teddie was gobbling down the rice bowl, and Rise was cuddling onto my arm while enjoying her tofu.

"Mmmmm, hmmmm, mmmmmm! Soooooo, gooooooood!" Chie spoke with her mouth full as she enjoyed her food.

"Chie-senpai! That's your SECOND one! We get ONE EACH, remember!?" Kanji shouted in annoyance, from across the table.

Dojima-san chuckled, "You kids sure do eat a lot…I was worried that I might have ordered too much, but look at you, plowing through it already!"

"Sorry about that, and thanks." Yosuke said, "By the way, where's Nanako-chan? I'd hate to eat her share too!" he chuckled at his own little joke.

"She's at piano lessons and don't worry, I already set hers aside." Dojima-san said.

"Huh?" I looked at Dojima-san, "Nanako's taking piano lessons?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Dojima-san asked, "Yeah, Nanako started learning piano. She should be back anytime now. I bet she'll be rushing home. Ever since she heard that you were coming back, that's all she's ever talked about." He started laughing.

"Well, I'm glad to know she's doing great." I said with a smile.

"Yeah me too." Dojima-san said, "She's growing and learning every day. It's an amazing thing to see. Just watching her gives me strength. It's slow, but I'm moving on, bit by bit."

Dojima-san then looked serious as he looked down, "Actually…I came across some old information about an old hit-and-run incident. The victim was Chisato Dojima…my wife. I've been chasing dead ends and false leads for so long…but I think I'm finally getting closer to the truth." He shook his head as he chuckled a little, "Just when I thought I'd keep my personal feelings separate from my job…haha…it's strange." He then looks at me, "Though, it's thanks to you that I was able to draw that line in the first place. Thank you."

"You're welcome Dojima-san." I replied, "Is there anything new going on?"

"Anything else, huh?" Dojima-san thought about it for a moment, until it hit him, "Oh yes, about the incidents from last year, Namatame got released due to lack of evidence."

We all reacted in surprise at this as we looked at Dojima-san, curiously.

"I can't tell you much but all I can say is that no one could reproduce his supposed methods…not even Namatame himself." Dojima-san explained, "He was very insistent on the details of his crimes, but a diary isn't enough evidence to build a case on. He came to me to apologize, but I told him that he should come up with his own way to make up for it. He said he was going to run for mayor…I wonder just how serious he was about that."

"Actually, I just saw him outside the train station." I said, "Judging from the speech he was giving, I think was dead serious about it."

"Oh!" Yukiko suddenly said, "So that WAS Namatame-san giving those speeches."

Dojima-san was in though again, until he said, "Oh yeah! And then there's Adachi…"

We all reacted to this. Tohru Adachi, the culprit behind the murders from last year and was now behind bars. He was Dojima-san's partner in the Inaba Police Department, whom we all thought he was the typical clumsy rookie detective, but was in actuality a childish murderer who despised the world and society as a whole. After we defeated him and made him realize the error of his ways, he agreed to follow this world's rules…in his own way at least.

"What happened to him?" Yosuke asked.

"Were you the one to interrogate him?" Chie asked.

"No, I wasn't part of that. I couldn't be…we were too close." Dojima-san said.

I can't blame him though…he and Adachi were partners after all. Even after finding out he was responsible for the murders last year, he still cared about him.

"But he was indicted. It was probably just circumstantial evidence, be he said a lot of things that only the real killer could know." Dojima-san said, "After they set up a trial date for him, I was able to go see him."

"I see." Naoto said.

"They say he's a model prisoner." Dojima-san said, "The bastard said he gets better treatment behind bars than he did when he was working with me." He chuckled happily, "The next time, I go see him, I'll bring him a cheap cabbage."

At that moment I heard the front door open, "I'm home!" an all too familiar little girl's voice shouted.

We all turned to see a now 7-year-old little girl with long brown hair with a pink hair clip on the side of her hair, brown eyes, and a light pink summer dress. She ran up to us, "Dad, is big bro…?"

"Hey Nanako!" I greeted her with a smile.

Nanako turned to me and gasped happily, "BIG BRO!" she cried with joy as she hugged me.

Dojima-san chuckled, "Surprised, Nanako?"

"Welcome home, Nana-chan!" Teddie greeted her.

Nanako looked at the rest of us, "Teddie too? And Rise-Chan! Everyone's here!"

"How have you been Nanako?" I asked her.

"I'm learning piano now!" Nanako said with a bright smile, "And I've been a good girl!"

"I see, well done Nanako, I'm proud of you." I said as I patted her on the head.

Nanako giggled, "I'll play for you sometime!"

Dojima-san sighed, "I never thought she'd start asking to play piano lessons. Like mother, like daughter, I guess. Chisato was a piano teacher…but Nanako's pretty good herself. At first, I didn't want to hear the world "piano", but now that she started taking lessons, I better get over it."

"I remember what Mom used to play! I'm going to play it for you Dad!" Nanako said.

We watched as Nanako walked up to the piano that was right next to the TV and performed a mini-recital, singing over the fingers that hit every key she played. This went on for five minutes until she was done. She turned to us with a bright smile.

"So? What did you think?" she asked.

"That was beautiful Nanako!" I smiled, "By the way, what was that piece you just played?"

"Ummmm…it's called…uh…"Moonlight Sonata"!" she replied after she remembered.

"Ooooh!" Yukiko exclaimed, "That's one of my favorites to play!"

"Mine as well." Naoto agreed.

"It's the song I need to listen to when I need to relax." Rise added in.

"Yay!" Nanako cheered as she sat at the table next to her father. Dojima-san placed her share at the table so she can enjoy it with us.

While eating, Nanako turned the TV on, with the weather report on it, "Dad! The weather report is on!" she exclaimed.

We all looked at the TV and watched the weather report, "_And now, the weather! It was nice and sunny today, but what will it be like tomorrow? Take it away, Mariko!_" the newscaster said, as the screen now showed yet another familiar face, with short black hair, wearing glasses, a short black blazer and puffy white top underneath.

'_Is that…!?_' I asked in my thoughts.

"_Hello! Mariko Kusumi here!_" the girl on TV greeted cheerfully, "_We've been having a lot of rain recently, so starting today, I'm going to make it sunny! I mean, after all that rain, I don't think we have to worry about any water shortages this summer. And besides, someone's visiting! I can't have it rain while he's here! So, I'm going to keep it sunny for a while._"

"_Marie!?_" I asked within my thoughts.

That girl reporting the weather was none other than Marie, another one of my friends who was also involved in the murder case last year. She may look human, but she is actually in fact a minor goddess who watches over this town. Actually, it wouldn't be an exaggeration if I said she is one with Inaba.

"_Mariko? Mariko!? Please, calm down!_" the newscaster shouted in the background.

"_Oh, but If it gets too hot, some rain should be fine! He should tell me whenever he wants it different and I'll change it. Just like that!_" Mariko, who is actually Marie, said.

"Guys?" I looked at my friends.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to mention…" Chie said nervously.

**A sweatdrop rolled down the side of her head**

"She's been coming here a lot." Kanji said, "She's famous now…"

I noticed Rise glaring at the TV, looking unimpressed, "How in the world did she become popular so quickly!? Seriously, what was the station thinking!? Her stage name is so boring too…"

We all just looked at Rise after that comment.

**Sweatdrops rolled down the sides of our heads, one on each**

"This girl will decide tomorrow's weather, right?" Nanako asked, "If she says she's going to make it rain, it starts raining, if she says she'll make it sunny, it gets all sunny! Just like that!"

"Uhh…in her case…maybe…?" Yosuke replied unsure.

**A sweatdrop rolled down the side of our heads, one on each (again)**

"_Thanks Mariko! Please tell our viewers goodbye!_" the newscaster said.

"_Yeah, yeah, but first, I have a personal message I want to give out: I'm doing just fine! LOVE YOU NARUKAMI!_" Marie shouted her message on TV and giving a wink, obviously intended for Rise.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Rise screamed in rage as she was about to tackle the TV, but I managed to grab her from behind and hold her back, "THAT LITTLE-I'll, I'LL-!"

**A red vein sticks out of her forehead**

"Calm down Rise, don't let her rile you up." I said, trying to calm her down, "That's exactly what she was trying to do."

"Uh, did she just…!?" Chie stared in disbelief at the TV.

"Did she just confess her love…on a PUBLIC NEWS SHOW!?" Yosuke blurted out in shock and disbelief.

**Sweat drops rolled down the sides of their heads, one on each**

Dojima-san chuckled, "I can already imagine all the complaints flying into the station after that. Kids these days…" he said, "Oh wait. That was your name she just now! If only you were so lucky, huh? Hahahahaha!" he started laughing.

"_Well, that's all folks! I hope you all have a gooooood day tomorrow! And remember, the more you put in, the more you get out!_" Marie said before she signed off.

" 'The more you put in, the more you get out.' " Nanako repeated that last phrase with a smile, just like she did when she sang the Junes' slogan.

"I see that weather girl a lot." Dojima-san said, "The kids back at the station say they feel more motivated whenever she does that."

"Not surprising." I said with a smile, "After all, we're all friends with her."

"I see." Dojima-san said, "I feel it a little in myself, to be honest. Well, I'm just glad that the weird fog is gone, so now we don't have to obsess over the weather report anymore."

"It is really great though." Yukiko said, "Everyone in town says they feel more motivated."

"Yeah, everyone has so much more energy now!" Chie said in agreement.

"You're right, it doesn't wear you down when walking through the streets anymore. Not like last year." Dojima-san said.

"Everyone has a more positive outlook in life than when I first came here." Naoto said.

"It just goes to show that people can change." Dojima-san said, "For better or worse I guess…it all depends on your perspective. After the fog lifted, I'm sure people just realized that it's a lot brighter when your eyes are open." He then looked serious, "There's a lot of things we don't want to see…a lot of grime in the human heart…but if you close your eyes to everything, you can't even see the people close to you…how can you be happy like that? The only thing to do, really, is to keep marching on, straight ahead."

We all looked at Dojima-san as we nodded in agreement. It's true that accepting the harsh reality is not as easy as it sounds, but so long as you have friends to back you up, you can do anything. After all, no one can really live on their own. I notice Dojima-san blushing as he looked back at us.

"I'm…rambling, aren't I? Guess I had a lot more to drink than I thought…hehehehe…" he chuckled nervously.

We all laughed as we continued to enjoy our meal.

"Oh yeah, Nanako, didn't you say there was something you wanted to tell Yu when he came home?" I heard Dojima-san ask Nanako.

Nanako nodded as she whispered something to the others. I just look, wondering what this is all about, as the entire group fell silent and looked back at me. Nanako cleared her throat, "Well then, one, two and…"

Everyone shouted, "WELCOME BACK YU/BIG BRO! (Kanji: It's good to see you Senpai!)"

"What the!?" Rise glared at Kanji, "Hey Kanji! It's 'Welcome back'! How can you mess that up!?"

"I; uh…sh-shut up! I got…stage fright, okay!?" Kanji stammered while blushing furiously.

Yosuke sighed, "I knew someone was gonna blow it."

I couldn't help but smile warmly at my friends and my family. I feel like I never left Inaba to begin with, seeing all of them all happy and cheerful and welcoming me back. It all makes me feel so warm inside, I just know that spending summer with everyone was the right call.

"It's good to be back." I said with a smile.

…

I know I said this before, but…why do I get the feeling that the case from last year may just repeat itself, but in a different world? Or…nah, I'm probably just being paranoid. There's just no way.

**Meanwhile…**

**Hallway to the Dorm, After School**

**Raven's POV**

Maaaaaaan, I'm sooooo hexausted…the rest of this afternoon I took my first classes of History of Evil Spells and General Villiany. First I had to put up a display of evil spells, using some poor woodland critters as test subjects and turning them into hideous demon beasts and then I had to put up with those two annoying runts called Mocky and Rugsy, a golbin and an ogre, respectively. They pissed me off so much that I yelled at them, what's worse is that I was praised for it. My Grimm, will you please give me a rest already!? That's what I thought that the moment. I felt like throwing up on top of that.

After that, classes were over for the day, but I don't feel like doing anything else today, so I head back to my dorm. Maddie is probably back already.

On my way to the dorm, I notice a few students talking about something. I stop and listen, but remain hidden behind some lockers, so they won't spot me and run away.

"So, are we going to do this?"

"Dude, seriously, it's just a stupid urban legend."

"But I heard people actually tried it out and it worked! So it has to be real!"

"They were probably having a bad nightmare or something."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing big…just trying to talk some sense into him for believing in stupid rumors and urban legends."

"And I'm telling you that it's REAL! The Midnight Reflection is by no means an urban legend!"

"The Midnight Reflection? What's that?"

"On a rainy night, if you stare at your mirror, alone in the room, by the time the clock strikes midnight, your reflection will change and reveal your soulmate."

"Which I keep saying, it's just a stupid rumor and nothing else!"

"Oh yeah! Want to make a bet? The weather report said that it's going to rain tonight, so it gives us a good opportunity to try it out! If it's real, then you have to do all my homework for me!"

"Oh yeah? And what if it's NOT real?"

"Then I'll do YOUR homework for you. Sounds fair?"

"Fine, let's do it."

"Alright!"

"I guess I'll try it out too."

"Same here."

The students nodded in agreement as they left. Looks like none of them spotted me, thank goodness. The Midnight Reflection, huh? Normally, I'd ignore such things, but…for some odd reason, I feel I should try it out myself. I mean, there's no way I want to follow my destiny, so maybe I should at least try and see if I do have a soulmate after all. But…maybe I should try it out some other time…I need a long and relaxing beauty sleep tonight.

**Raven and Maddie's Dorm Room, After School**

I head up to the dorm and head straight to mine and Maddie's room. I raise my hand and knock on the door, "Maddie!" I called, but there was no answer, "Hello?" I called again as I opened the door, expecting to find Maddie, but instead, I found…

"Welcome home, roomie!" I found Apple White, who greeted me cheerfully.

I chuckled at her, "Good one Apple, I'm rooming with Maddie this year." I said as I entered the room.

"Not anymore." Apple said, "Since you're such an important part of my story, where you poison me and I fall asleep…"

"…then Prince Charming wakes you with a kiss, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda, I know! So?" I asked.

"So, I asked Headmaster Grimm if you and I could room together and he said 'yes'!" Apple said, "Isn't that enchanting?"

Wait, WHAT!? Seriously? She's done all of that without me knowing!? And I was so looking forward to rooming with Maddie this year, "B-But, But…" I tried to object.

"Oh, you're going to LOVE rooming with me!" Apple said, "I'm thoughtful, I'm beautiful and I sing the most wonderful songs about woodland creatures!"

Apple picked up a flower from the vase on the table and started singing with it, as if she was singing on a microphone. Her singing also attracted a few pigeons which landed at the window. I sighed in annoyance as I went to shoo the pigeons away, "Move along, move along. There is nothing to see here." I said as I shooed them away and leaned my arms over the window. One pigeon stayed as it cuddled its head on my arm, and I couldn't help but smile as I stroke its head with my finger.

"And, I already decorated your half of the room!" Apple added.

Curiously, I looked over my shoulder and saw that my half of the room was now decorated with all kinds of dark, gothic, evil-looking furniture, among the stuff I brought with me. While I do appreciate the effort, might not be the exact style I'd have gone with.

"Isn't it just the evilest!?" Apple asked me, "I knew you would love it!"

I sighed deeply as I look down out the window, "This is going to be a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG year…" I said, as I looked back at the pigeon and stroke his head with my finger.

**Later that night…**

**Raven and Apple's Dorm Room, Evening - Raining**

It was getting late and time for everyone to turn in for the night. I certainly need some sleep tonight. I guess I'll be stuck with Apple for the rest of the school year. Darn…I was really hoping Maddie and I would stay together as roomies, but then Apple had to change that. Oh well, it's not the end of the world or anything, I can still hang out with her during recess and stuff.

Apple and I took our turns in using the restroom and get ready to go to bed. I took the first turn and finished up as quickly as I could. Apple on the other hand, she took a really long time and she kept singing the whole time. Oh my Grimm! Would you just let me sleep in peace Apple! That's what I wanted to say, but I didn't. When she was finished, she came out of the restroom and went to her bed and continued on singing until she fell asleep.

"Good night, roomie…" she muttered as she went to sleep, tucked away under her cozy bed sheets.

'_Finally…_' I said within my thoughts. "Good night, Apple…" I said.

I looked at the window and notice that it was raining. If I recall, those students said that on a rainy night, if you stare at your mirror, alone in the room, by the time the clock strikes midnight, your soulmate will appear on the mirror. It sounds like a silly urban legend that some kid came up with just to scare you to death, but for some odd reason, I can't stop thinking about it. Oh well, no use thinking about it now. As the silence falls into the room, except for the sound of rain and Apple's soft, quiet snoring, I lie down on my bed, tuck myself under my bed sheets and close my eyes, falling into a much needed sleep.

**Raven's dream**

I wake up, only to find myself in a wide open area, surrounded by thick, white fog, "Huh?" I look around in confusion, "What is this?"

As I look around the place, I notice a barely visible silhouette in the middle of the fog, '_Who is that?_'

"_**Do you seek the truth?"**_ a rather inhuman voice came from the silhouette.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"_**Do you seek freedom?" **_the silhouette asked.

"Truth? Freedom?" I asked in wonder, "I guess so, maybe but…why do you ask?"

"_**If it is the truth and your freedom you seek, then try and find it."**_ The silhouette said before it disappeared into the fog.

"H-Hold on! What is this about the truth? And my freedom?" I tried calling out, but there was no answer. The mysterious silhouette was already gone and I was left all alone in the middle of this fog. Before I knew it, my consciousness slipped and my vision went black…

**Meanwhile…**

**Yu's Room, Evening**

**Yu's POV**

It was nighttime already and my welcome back party was already over. All my friends said their good byes (Rise and Teddie gave me a never-ending hug each), and headed back to their homes. It was just me, Nanako and Dojima-san. After cleaning up after that big party, my uncle and my cousin helped my carry my stuff up to my room and unpack. It's been a long day and it was time for all of us to hit the sack as we got ready for bed and said good night to each other.

"Good night Big Bro!" Nanako said cheerfully.

"You too Nanako." I said with a smile.

"Sleep well everyone." Dojima-san yawned loudly as he went to his room.

"You too Dad!" Nanako said as she left for her room too.

I entered my room and got my futon ready. Before I went to sleep however, I notice that it suddenly started raining, as I hear the rain drops hitting my window. I look out and see that it was indeed raining. Maybe "Mariko" figured that no one would be out in the streets at this hour, so she's letting it rain for a while. Then I look up at the clock and I notice that it was almost midnight. And then…I looked at the TV's screen and see nothing but my own reflection.

"On a rainy night, if you stare at a turned off television, alone in the room, by the time the clock strikes midnight, your soulmate would appear onscreen." That was the rumor known as the Midnight Channel. But what you saw wasn't your soulmate at all, but the next victim who was going to be killed next. This was all connected to the murders that took place last year and my friends and I solved that case thanks to it.

It returned during Golden Week, showing a fighting tournament for Persona-users, known as the P-1 Grand Prix and at the heart of it all was a robot girl named Labrys, the 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon. The culprit behind the tournament was her Shadow, who was trying to make us all feel what she had to go through by forcing us to fight each other. After we defeated her, with the help of another group of Persona-users known as the Shadow Operatives, we helped Labrys accept her Shadow as her true feelings and it became her Persona, thus solving this case…

…or so we thought, because Labrys' kidnapper was still out there, along with another mysterious being we referred to as the "Malevolent Entity".

A few days later, the Midnight Channel came on again, revealing the second tournament…the P-1 Climax. That tournament didn't take place in the TV World like the last one did instead it took place in the real world, which became enshrouded in a weird red fog. This time the culprit forced us into fighting against fake version of ourselves made out of chucks of Shadows. Defeating them would result in our Personas being carved off of fragments, which would gather on top of a tower that appeared, built on top of Yasogami High. The "culprit", who turned out to be a red-headed boy named Sho Minazuki was planning to use the Persona fragments on top of the tower, to summon an evil God. However, the TRUE culprit behind it both the P-1 Grand Prix and the P-1 Climax was the same God he was trying to summon, disguised as "General Teddie" the whole time during the latter, as well as the same "Malevolent Entity" from the P-1 Grand Prix. His name was Hi-no-Kagusutchi, an evil God born from humanity's solitude and selfishness, from when the town was enshrouded in fog last year. He convinced Sho to help him with his plan to create a world of solitude and he went along with it, because he didn't really care about this world, thinking that friendship and bonds were useless. But that wasn't it, Sho used it as a desperate means of getting the friends he never had.

After we defeated Kagusutchi, with the unexpected help from Adachi-san, Sho and I had one final bout as a way of bonding with each other, since he claimed that was the only way he knew how to get close to people. I won, but at least it helped Sho see us in a new light and left on his, own journey.

And that was when that last case was finally solved for good that time. We then spent the rest of the Golden Week together, before we went our separate ways and I took the train back to Tokyo.

But even after all that, I couldn't help but stare at the TV, feeling as if the Midnight Channel may come back on again. After that incident in May, I now know that it may come on whenever you least expect it. Another side of me is telling me that I'm just being paranoid and I should just go to sleep already, but the other side keeps telling me to see if it will come back or not.

I chuckled to myself at this thought, "Make up your mind, Yu."

I sat on my couch, staring at the black, turned-off TV screen, silently. The sound of the rain continued on outside. Then the clock struck midnight and…

…

…

…

…nothing happened.

I sighed in relief, "Thank God…that means we don't have to worry about…"

My sentence was interrupted by the sound of static coming from the TV and I reacted in shock at this, "What in the world!?" I gawked as I got up from the couch while staring at the TV.

On the screen, I could see something beyond the static. I could see what appeared to be a large, castle-like school built on top of a hill, with a small village built in front of it, on the other side of a bridge, and there was a forest surrounding both locations, and there was a lot of students going in and out. Some of them looked human, other didn't, but looked like anthropomorphic beings instead.

I try putting my hand inside the screen, and indeed, it went through, like I was placing my hand inside a body of water. I expected to sense what I usually feel like the TV World on the other side of it, but instead…it felt different. I pulled out my hand and stared at the screen, which was now back to being just a black, turned-off screen.

"So the Midnight Channel is back…" I said, "But…what was that sensation I felt when I placed my hand in the TV? It sure didn't feel like the TV World…"

I try putting my hand back on the screen. I felt the sensation I get from the TV World again, before I pulled my hand back out.

"What does this mean thought?" I wondered to myself, "I should probably let Yosuke and the others know, first thing tomorrow."

With that in mind, I tucked away in my futon and went to sleep for the night.

**Velvet Room**

I woke up and found myself in an all too familiar limousine decorated in blue, a coffee table, some glass cases filled with bottles of liquor and a jukebox playing that relaxing music. On the other side I saw two familiar faces.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." The long-nosed old man, known as Igor greeted me with a welcoming smile. "Do not be alarmed. The real you, is fast asleep in the real world. I have summoned you here through your dreams. And so we meet again."

The beautiful woman in blue, next to him, known as Margaret spoke next, "As you already witnessed, the phenomenon known as the Midnight Channel has returned. However, it would seem the same events that occurred in Inaba last year, are about to repeat themselves in another world."

"What!?" I gawked. "Don't tell me that…"

"Though you may have lifted the fog in your world, it was not ridden off completely." Margaret continued on, "As you know, the fog of lies that enshrouded this town last year was due to humanity averting their eyes from the truth and for believing in only what they wanted to. You may have helped people in this town realize their mistake and accept reality; the same cannot be said for other worlds. And now, the one responsible for the fog has emerged once again, in the new world you just saw in the Midnight Channel."

"So that school I saw on the Midnight Channel was actually a different world other than the one inside the TV?" I said as I connected the dots, "So that is why it felt different when I placed my hand in the screen."

Igor pulled out his Tarot Cards and read my fortune with them, "I see great disaster in your future. You will need help not just from the friends you have already made genuine bonds with, but you will also need to form new ones as you arrive in the new world beyond the barrier that separates it from your world."

"Understood." I said.

"Not only that." Igor looked at me with his usual smile, "You will also meet someone in that other world…someone who is soon to become a guest as well."

"Another guest? As in, another one with the power of the Wild Card?" I asked.

"Indeed." Igor said, "Since you already have grown quiet experienced with your own powers of the Wild Card, we expect you to not only form a bond with our future guest, but also, help her learn how to control her new powers."

"I see, understood." I said.

"Once again, another ordeal has been bestowed upon you." Margaret said with a giggle, "Will you be able to overcome it as you did with the previous ones? I look forward to witnessing its outcome."

"Until we meet again." Igor said.

Upon these words, my consciousness slipped way and everything went black. The Midnight Channel is back, but it's different…the fog of lies is going to enshroud a new world that I am unfamiliar with. I need my friends help for this, as well as make new ones in that new world if I am going to put a stop to it. But for now, I need to sleep and tomorrow; I'll call Yosuke and the others and tell them about this.

And bring back the Investigation Team!

**To be continued…**


	2. The Rebel and the World: Part 2 - Raven

**PERSONA EVER AFTER HIGH**

**Episode 2:**

**The Rebel and the World: Part 2 – Raven**

**Tuesday, 2 of September, 2013 – Cloudy**

**Raven and Apple's Dorm Room, Morning**

**Raven's POV**

I wake up to the sound of Apple White's singing; no doubt she got up earlier and was doing her morning routine. "So much for a quiet morning…" I grumbled under my breath as I got up from bed.

"Good morning roomie!" Apple greeted me all cheery, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah…more or less…" I said, still feeling sleepy. "What about you?"

"Oh, it was the most enchanting sleep ever after!" Apple said, "Last night, I dreamt about our future story and…"

"Please, stop right there…I already know our story…" I stopped her before she could go into detail, "I'm happy that you're happy Apple, but…" I let out a yawn, "I just want to go do my morning routine now, if you don't mind."

"Oh, by all means Raven, go right ahead." Apple said as she let me pass, "Don't forget to make yourself as evil as possible, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" I said uninterested in Apple's suggestions as I went and did my morning routine. I took my shower, dried up, got dressed, brushed my teeth and put on my make-up. After I was done, Apple and I headed down to the castleteria for breakfast.

**Castleteria, Morning**

After picking what I wanted for breakfast and put on my tray, I walked over to the table where Maddie was sitting. I notice both Cerise and Cedar were also sitting at the table with her and I smile as I joined them, "Good morning guys."

"Oh, good morning Raven!" Maddie greeted me cheerfully.

"Morning Raven." Both Cedar and Cerise greeted me as well.

I sit next to Maddie as we all enjoy breakfast together, when Maddie spoke up, "Looks like you and I aren't rooming together after all, huh?"

"Yeah, now I'm stuck with Apple." I said, "Not like I have a problem living with her, it's just that I'm totally bummed that you and I aren't rooming together."

"Yeah." Maddie said, sharing my feelings, "Even though I don't have a problem with living with Kitty Cheshire, a fellow Wonderlandian."

"But it still sucks that we're not living together, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, it does…" Maddie replied.

"Huh? So you guys aren't rooming together?" Cedar asked.

Cedar Wood is the daughter of Pinocchio. She has dark brown, wavy hair with purple strands, a green ribbon, medium brown skin, and hazel eyes. She wore a purple shirt with a white collar, pink sleeves, a pink and black shirt with yellow designs around, with pink straps with yellow outlines, over her shoulders, securing her skirt. She also wore white knee-high socks with pink straps around, and brown and pink high-heel shoes.

"No, Apple White asked Headmaster Grimm for me and her to room together and he approved." I said, "So now I'm stuck living with Apple White instead."

"I am now living with Kitty Cheshire." Maddie said, "Which I don't have a problem with, since we're fellow Wonderlandians and all but…it sucks Raven and I aren't rooming together. Such a shame too, we were really looking forward to it too."

"Tell me about it." I said.

"Whoa, sorry to hear that." Cerise said.

"Yeah, I do feel bad about it, but, at least you can still hang out with each other." Cedar said.

"Yeah…" I said.

As I enjoyed my breakfast, or at least tried to, I would notice a few other students passing by, all either giving me these death glares, or just straying as far away from me as possible, with expression filled with fear and dread. I groan in annoyance as I look at Cedar, "Hey Cedar?" I called.

"Yeah?" Cedar looked at me.

"Since you're obviously the most honest one here, do you think that everyone is starting to see me more as the next "Evil Queen", instead of who I really am?" I asked her.

Cedar nodded, "It seems that way." She replied, "The more I look at the students, the more I see them seeing each other as who they will become in their stories."

"Great…" I said as I pouted, while still trying to enjoy my breakfast. At the same time, I notice Gus Crumb walking around as if looking for someone.

He had short blond and pink hair and wears a mild pink suit. His shirt was white with a yellow pull-off collar flap and he had a green bow. His vest was mild pink with darker pink licorice as sleeveless ends. He wore hot pink pull-up pants and accessorizes with a brown belt and stripy bracelet.

"Helga? Helga?! Where are you?" Gus called out while searching around the castleteria.

"What's up with Gus?" I asked, "And where is Helga?"

"I don't know, but I haven't seen Helga around…heck, I don't think I've ever seen those two separated before." Cerise said.

"Yeah, that is odd." Maddie said, "Those two are like, two peas in a pot, after all."

"Well, whatever happened between those two, it seems they got separated." Cedar said.

"That sounds fishy…" I said, as I tried to eat my breakfast. However, at the corner of my eye, I noticed something at the window '_Is that…fog?_' I wondered.

**Meanwhile…**

**Normal POV**

**Courtyard, Morning**

Faybelle Thorn, daughter of the Evil Fairy Godmother was on doing some morning jogs after she had already finished her breakfast. It was kind of hard to see where she was going because of the fog that suddenly started blanketing the whole place.

"Damn fog…why did it have to appear all of a sudden!?" she cursed as she had trouble knowing what was in front of her.

However, despite this, she continued on until she stopped to notice something was out of place. She looked up and saw what appeared to be something hanging from a satellite dish. But no, upon closer inspection, it wasn't an object; it was a person, a girl to be exact. She had hazel eyes (which now looked dead) and a curly pastel pink, blue, and lavender high side ponytail with sprinkles and a hot pink bow. She wore a knee-length, soft pink frock with candy floss pink ruffles. Her bottom layer of the dress had lollipops stuck on around stripey-pinks. She accessorized with a magenta bow with a grey candy wrapper in her hair, a pair of large swirly peppermint earrings, a cookie necklace, a chocolate belt and bracelet, along with a green wrapper as a ring.

It was Helga Crumb, the daughter of Hansel and cousin to Gus Crumb. And she was hanging from the satellite dish…dead.

The very sight of it caused Faybelle to release a high-pitched scream of horror and fear, as it echoed throughout all the land, grabbing the attention of everyone.

**Meanwhile, an hour later…**

**Raven's POV**

**Magicology Class, Morning**

Despite that scream from earlier, we all headed for class as soon as we were finished with breakfast. Man, this is torture…here I am, attending Magicology class and I have to put up with students expecting me to cast an evil spell on them, like…turn them into frogs, or toads, or snakes and whatnot. I keep hearing them whispering to me bad stuff about me and I really don't want to put up with them as I just concentrate on the teacher's lecture.

"She's just trying to play it cool so she can actually throw any evil spell on us I just know it!"

"I heard her mother did that back when she was around."

I try my best to ignore them until class was finally over. I thought I'd be able to leave the classroom without making a scene, but then…one of those little bastards crosses the line.

"I'm willing to bet her father's a total dumbass and sucker for boobies for marrying someone so evil and have a daughter who's as evil as her!"

Something snaps inside me…there's no way in hex I'm letting that one slide…I was just about to turn toward them and give them a piece of my mind until…

"_Attention teachers! Report to the Faculty Office immediately for a brief staff meeting! All students are to remain in the classrooms and are not allowed to leave until further notice. Thank you, that is all._" That was Headmaster Grimm talking through the PA announcer. It took me by surprise that I forgot what I was about to do.

"Oh for the love of…" the teacher groaned as he turned to us, "Well, you heard the Headmaster. All of you are to remain here in the classroom until you're told otherwise!"

With that, said, he left the classroom, leaving only us students here. I remain silent as I wondered what that was all about. Then I hear the other students chatting and gossiping about that announcement. And…what was I about to do? Oh yes, I was about to fry the little screwball who insulted my beloved Father!

…

Or…on second thought, I better just pretend I didn't hear a thing. I don't want people to think of me as the next Evil Queen.

'_Still, what was that announcement all about?_' I wondered within my thoughts. I think about it for a moment before I sigh, '_It's probably just a bunch of "important" school stuff and whatnot, I should just leave it be and…_'

Suddenly we were interrupted when Headmaster Grimm came back on the PA Announcer, "_Attention students! There's been an incident at the school's courtyard! All students are advised to avoid heading for the courtyard and head straight back to your dormitory rooms. We have dispatched the Knight in Shining Armor to investigate the incident. Do not bother the knights, head straight back to the dorms. I repeat…"_

"An incident…? At the courtyard?" one of the students asked.

"And the Knights in Shining Armor were summoned to investigate it!?" another student asked.

"Dude! I wanna go see!" a third student shouted in excitement.

"I'm curious as well, but we should just listen to the Headmaster and head back to our dorms." The other student said.

"Aw, come on!" the third student whined.

I decide to ignore them. I take my books, leave the classroom and head straight back to the dorm for the moment. An incident at the courtyard, huh? I wonder what that was all about.

**Raven and Apple's Dorm room, Morning**

It's been 2 hours since Mr. Grimm's last announcement. I find myself back in my dorm room, along with Apple White. I just laid there on my bed, trying to keep my mind off things by reading a book. Apple White looked worried for some reason. I assume it has something to do with the incident.

"Raven?" I perked up and looked at Apple, after she called out my name.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Where were you when the incident was announced?" Apple asked me.

"I was in Magicology class." I answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Uh…no reason." Apple said, but I could immediately tell she was lying. She's always been a terrible liar.

"Apple, are you suspecting I had something to do with it?" I asked with a very serious expression.

Apple sighed, knowing I was on to her, "Well, you are the next Evil Queen, so naturally you'd have to have something to do with it." she admitted.

"Well, I don't." I said flat out. "I was in Magicology class, minding my own business." '_And putting up with some back-talking jerks while I was at it._' I add in my thoughts.

"Alright, I was only checking." Apple said, "It's a shame, because Legacy Day is around the corner and…"

"Please stop." I said, trying to remain calm, "And don't bring up the L-Day again, okay?"

"Raven…" Apple said.

"What now?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing, pay me no mind." Apple said, probably deciding to end the conversation there. Good, now I can relax.

Or so I though, because Headmaster Grimm made yet another announcement, "_Attention all students! Report to the Charmitorium immediately for a school assembly. There's an important issue that must be addressed at once. I repeat…_"

"School assembly!?" Apple gawked, "So early? But why? Is it because of that incident?"

"Probably." I said, "We better get going then and see what this is all about."

"Agreed." Apple said as we walked out of the dorm room and head to the Charmitorium.

**Charmitorium, Morning**

Apple and I arrived at the school's Charmitorium. Every student and teacher of Ever After High was gathered here for the assembly. As we make our way through the crowd, we find Maddie and Briar, who have been saving us seats the whole time. I sat next to Maddie while Apple sat next to Briar.

Briar Beauty is the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, also known as Briar Rose. She has thick and wavy brown hair with pink streaks running through it, light brown skin, and brown eyes. Her fashion motif are roses and thorns, wearing a pink and black dress, grey tights decorated with black thorns, pink high-heel shoes and pink, stylish sunglasses over her head.

"I wonder why they called us for an assembly all of a sudden." Apple wondered.

"I have no clue why, but I just hope it's nothing too serious." Briar said hopefully.

I looked around and I noticed Gus Crumb with a worried look on his face, as he looked around for his cousin Helga, who didn't show up at all. "Hey? Don't you guys think its odd how Helga and Gus aren't together?" I asked.

"Helga is still no show, huh?" Maddie said

"You don't think they got mad at each other, do you?" Raven wondered, "I mean, of course that can't be the case, I mean, those two are inseparable."

"Yeah, but…" Maddie wondered, "Why aren't they together then?"

"Attention, please! The school assembly will now begin!" Madam Yaga called out from the stage.

Baba Yaga is both the teacher of Evilnomics and the school's faculty advisor. She has long gray hair, gray eyes, and white skin. She wears a lot of jewelry on her body and feathers and bones in her hair. She is also wearing a light blue shirt with a black vest, a ragged old blue dress skirt, a red hood over her head and she flies around in a chimney.

"First of all, Headmaster Grimm has a very important announcement to make." Madam Yaga said before she flew off the stage, as Mr. Grimm walked up to the stage and began his announcement.

"Students and Staff of Ever After High. By now, you're all wondering about that incident that took place this morning and why we decided to hold an assembly." He said, "Well, I am afraid I have some terrible news to address to you all: one of our students from this school, Helga Crumb, daughter of Hensel…has passed away."

'_WHAT!? Passed away!?_' I screamed in my mind at this shocking news, while gasps were heard among the crowd. I looked around and saw everyone had almost the exact same reaction. Maddie looked really shocked, Apple had her jaw hanging open, and Briar looked horrified as the glasses fell over her eyes. Dexter and Daring looked shocked, their sister Darling looked horrified before fainting, Cerise had her eyes wide open in shock, Cedar looked horrified as her jaw dropped. Then I notice Gus Crumb who took the worst out of everyone. He looked down with a blank expression, unsure of how to react, as if whether should he start crying or should he scream like crazy loud. Either way, I couldn't blame him. At the same time, I hear students whispering to each other, while Mr. Grimm continued on.

"The body was found this morning by one of our own, and the cause of her death is yet unknown. We have dispatched the Knights in Shining Armor to investigate this matter." Mr. Grimm said. "If by any chance they ask for your cooperation, I urge you to provide only the facts."

At the same time, I hear students beginning to scream in panic and making up ridiculous stories like one of the villians in training must had had the stupid idea of committing murder as a way of boosting their "evilness", and then…there are several others who are glaring at me, as if thinking I was the culprit. However, Mr. Grimm continued on…

"Now simmer down, all of you!" he shouted, "I have been assured by the faculty that there was no evidence that bullying was involved, or that Miss Raven Queen had anything to do with it. So mind what you say, not just to the knights, but to anyone who asks…"

The atmosphere just got thicker and thicker, as everyone was both terrified and sadden by this news.

"Found dead?" Briar spoke up in shock, "How could this happen!?"

"To die young…and never fulfilling their destiny…how horrible…" Apple looked terrified.

"So not Hat-tastic…" Maddie simply said.

I looked at Gus and I noticed that he still had that same blank expression, it's making me worry.

"In any case, I ask that you try to at least carry on with your school life and leave this matter to the Knights in Shining Armor and that you cooperate with them, if they ever ask so." Mr. Grimm continued on, "And…for those of you who have been affected by this tragic turn of events, you have both mine and the faculty's deepest condolences."

I…couldn't believe all of this. Helga Crumb…daughter of Helsel…passed away…before she even pledged her destiny…how could this be? If she was murdered, then…who in the world could have done such a terrible thing? Suddenly, I began to remember the words of a certain someone…

'_The Tower, in the upright position. This card represents the immediate future. It would seem that a terrible catastrophe is about to fall upon you at your destination._'

Was this…what that Igor guy was talking about?

**Hallway, Morning**

I was walking down the hallway, still trying to recover from the shock at the terrible news we got during that school assembly. Apple, Maddie and Briar were right beside me as we walked.

"I can't believe that one of our own has died…" Briar said sadly.

"I know, it's dreadful!" Apple said, "Without Helga, hers and Gus' story is incomplete!"

'_Oh, real caring of you Apple._' I said sarcastically in my thoughts, but didn't dare say it out loud.

"This is simply NOT hat-tastic." Maddie said, "Who in the world would want to murder someone so young?"

"No idea…" I replied.

I am going to be honest here. I never liked Helga or Gus. They may look adorable on the outside, but on the inside, they are greedy little weasels who will do anything for candy, going as far as to blackmail others. Despite this however, I don't believe she deserved to die.

"Hey, Raven?" Apple asked me.

"Yes?" I said, dreading where this was going.

"You didn't happen to have had something to do with Helga's death, did you?" Apple asked me.

"What!?" I gawked, "Of course not Apple! I was with you the whole time!"

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Apple replied, "Because you are supposed to be after MY life after all."

I facepalmed at that last statement. I couldn't help it. The only thing this girl seems to have in mind is her story, expecting ME to be the villain who will poison her, and so on.

"Hey now, let's not talk about that, okay?" Briar said to Apple, "This is a serious matter after all."

"Indeed, whoever is responsible for Helga's death needs to be found and brought to justice!" Maddie shouted, raising her hand up in the air. She giggled as she said, "I've always wanted to say stuff like that."

I giggled, "And I think you've did pretty well."

As the four of us walked down the hallway, we stopped to see a group of students gossiping.

"Dude, Helga Crumb's been murdered. Can you believe that?"

"Apparently her body was found hanging from a satellite dish. That is so creepy."

"Yeah, there's no way that could have been an accident. This is definitely a murder case."

"You know? That is not all there is to it."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard someone say that they have watched that Midnight Reflection thing that everyone's gossiping about and he said something like "Helga Crumb is my soulmate", or something. He also said that when he saw her, she looked like she was running from something and that she was suddenly attacked by a black mass or something, just before the reflection went back to normal. You don't suppose that is connected somehow, do you?

"Oh, that sounds scary…"

"Sounds more like that someone you spoke of had a nightmare…"

"But if it is true what he saw and then Helga showing up dead…"

The students continued on gossiping. Me, Maddie, Apple and Briar heard the whole thing as we decided to continue on and try to ignore it all. However…that Midnight Reflection thing again…why does it still keep bugging me so much? It's as if…

"YOU WITCH!" A voice rang up from behind me. I turned around and the next thing I know, I was tackled and pushed back against the wall. I take a better look and see Gus Crumb glaring at me, his face full of hate and rage.

"Gus!?" I gawked.

"Give her back! Bring her back to me, dammit!" Gus yelled at me in anger as he held me against the wall.

"I can't do that." I said.

"Bring my cousin back you witch! I don't care if you are the next Evil Queen, bring Helga back or else I'll make your life miserable, along with your friends!" Gus yelled at me in rage as he grabbed my neck and started strangling me to death. I gasp as he choked the life out of me as students gathered around to see what was happening. I could see some were giggling at me, but there were others who looked worried. I try to escape, but for someone who's smaller and younger than me, he's got a strong grip. I can't escape! I thought I was done for but…

"Hey Gus! Leave my friend alone!" Maddie yelled as she rushed in and grabbed Gus, followed by Apple and Briar. Cedar and Cerise joined in too. Working together, they pulled Gus away from me.

I fall on my knees, gasping for air while holding my neck in pain. Maddie rushed over to my side as she asked, "Are you alright Raven?"

"Barely…" I gasped, as Apple and Cedar joined my side.

"Let go of me!" Gus yelled as he was being held back by Cerise and Briar, "Can't you see? She's nothing but a killer! She doesn't deserve to live! Why are you siding with an evil villain? Haven't you got any shame? I lost my cousin and she doesn't deserve to live... She doesn't! You ungraceful traitors!"

As he yelled at the top of his lungs, the teachers and some members of the staff arrived at the scene, "What is going on here!?" Professor Piper asked.

"Gus tried to strangle Raven!" Cedar said.

"He needs to be taken to the school's therapist." The White Queen said, "It must be hard on him since he heard the news of his cousin's passing."

Professor Jack B. Nimble nodded as he picked up Gus and carried him away, "Gus Crumb please! Get a hold of yourself!" he said while carrying him.

"Let go! Let go of me and let me strangle her!" Gus yelled at the top of his lungs as he was carried away by Professor Nimble.

After Gus was taken away, I struggled to gasp for air as my neck was swelling and in a lot of pain. Even though Gus was smaller and younger than me, he actually nearly choked me to death. Thank Grimm that Maddie and the rest were here for me. I hold my throat in pain as Maddie and Cerise help me on my feet, "Thanks girls…" I said weakly.

"We better take you to the nurse's office right away." Cerise said.

I nodded in agreement as Maddie and Cerise helped me walk toward the nurse's office. Cedar, Apple, Briar and some other students followed me. But I can see most of the students just giggling in the background, seeing the next "Evil Queen" being strangled to death by a vengeful kid. I try my best to ignore them as we enter the nurse's office.

**Nurse's office, Morning**

My friends help me sit down on the bed as Maddie explained to the nurse what happened, while she was doing a check up on me. She explained to her that Gus thought I was Helga's killer and assaulted me. If she and the others weren't there for me, he sure would have killed me for real. I'm really glad that they intervened, or I would be dead…or worse, I could have casted an "evil" spell on Gus and turn him into a lizard or something.

The nurse listened in and nodded as she understood, "Well, something needs to be done about this, they can't just ignore it..." she said with anger in her voice, "I'm going to have to talk to Headmaster Grimm about this and talk to Gus' relatives and convinced him to take therapy to cope with his loss. Meanwhile…" she looked at me, "…you just lay down here and rest."

"Ok." I said.

With that, the nurse left the office, leaving just me, Maddie, Cedar, Cerise, Apple and Briar. They all looked at me, as Maddie spoke first, "There, there Raven. You'll be okay now that the issue with Gus is being taken care of."

"You sure are lucky we were there for you." Cerise said.

"Tell me about it." Briar said, "Gus had a really scary look in his eyes. I mean, I know he's upset about losing Helga and all, but…"

"I know, that was simply horrifying!" Apple agreed before looking at me, "I'm really glad you're safe now Raven, otherwise what would happen to our story?"

"Oh, real caring of you Apple!" Cerise said glaring at Apple, "Raven just got assaulted and what you are worried about is your story!?"

"Well, that's only half of it, the other half is I was really worried about Raven herself." Apple said trying to defend herself.

"I hope for your sake that is the case." Cerise said.

'_And I say ditto to that._' I said within my thoughts.

"So Raven, is there anything we can do for you?" Cedar asked me.

"Right now, I just want to lie down and rest." I said as I lay down on the bed, but flinched when I felt the pain in my neck, "And maybe an ice bag…"

"Here you go!" Maddie said as she handed me an ice bag.

"Thanks." I said. I took the ice bag from Maddie and placed it on my neck. I decided to close my eyes and take a nap, the last thing seeing Maddie and the others looking at each other in concern, before my vision went blank as I fell asleep…

**Raven's Dream**

I woke up, finding myself in a place enshrouded in fog. I have a vague idea, but I do remember being here before. It's the same place from yesterday's dream, where I saw the mysterious figure asking me something about the truth and my freedom. I have no idea what he or she was talking about, but…

"Since I'm here, might as well just look around…" I said to myself, "Even though I can't see well with all this fog…"

Despite this, I started walking down what I believe is a pathway. Again, it's hard to tell because of the fog. I keep walking down the pathway, occasionally having to make some turns when I see them and because I'd probably fall off to Grimm knows where. I walk along until I find what appears to be a door decorated in black and red square outlines.

"**So you've come…go through this door if you wish to proceed…if you dare…**" It was that mysterious figure's voice. Hearing it all of a sudden took me by surprise.

I was skeptical about going through that door, as I suspected I might end up falling for an enemy trap. But if this is a only a dream…or a nightmare…or both…or maybe…

"Make up your mind Raven!" I said to myself.

I giggled to myself at my own indecisiveness, but I ended up making my choice: I went through the door.

On the other side, I find myself in what appears to be an arena, but it was hard to make out any details because, again, the fog is blocking my view. Standing in front of me however, is the same mysterious figure from before.

"**Ah! So you are the one who seeks me.**" The figure said, "**Let us see how well do you fare against me.**"

"Who are you?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth, proceeded by, "And what was all that talk about the truth and freedom?"

"**If it is answers you seek, you must first prove your worth.**" The figure said.

Something appeared next to me. I examined it and, it looked like a sword, impaled on the ground. "**Pick it up.**" The figure said.

"Why should I?" I asked.

The figure responded by summoning a lightning bolt from its hand and hurled it right at me. I couldn't help but shriek in fear as I rolled out of the way fast, dodging it. This thing meant business!

"Alright, whoever you are…" I said as I grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the ground, "You want a fight? Then I'll give you one."

"**Good, come and strike me, if you can.**" The figure said. "**And do not concern yourself with my safety. I am not as fragile as I may seem.**"

I admit, I never used a sword before, but I have watched how the knights do it. I take my position and hold the sword in front of me with both hands. I let out a battle cry as I rush toward the figure. I lift up the sword and swung it down at the figure, slashing it. I can't tell if I did any damage to it, because of this damn fog.

"**Interesting.**" The figure said, "**It seems that you CAN still see something, despite the fog. But will it be enough? Let us find out.**"

The figure throws two more lightning bolts at me. I dodged both of them and rushed in at the figure, landing another slash with my sword. Once again, it's hard to tell if I'm doing any damage because…well, you know? The Fog?

"**I see…you show much potential.**" The figure spoke, "**However, the further you search for the truth and your freedom…the fog will only deepen.**"

Suddenly, the fog completely enshrouds the entire arena and the mysterious figure basically becomes invisible. I hear the sound of electricity from behind and move to the side as I dodge another lightning bolt. I swing my sword at the directing it came from, only to hit thin air. I hear and dodge a few more bolts, but, try as I might, I keep missing my target because the fog keeps growing thicker and thicker.

"**People only see what they want to see…**" the figure spoke, "**People only believe in what they want to believe…because of these reasons, the fog only thickens."**

"The hex is your deal?" I asked in frustration.

"**Will we meet again? In another place besides your dreams? I look forward to it…**" the voice spoke as it disappeared deeper into the fog.

"Hey! Answer…my…question…ugh…" Before I realize it, my consciousness suddenly slipped away and everything went black…

**Nurse's Office, Lunchtime**

The first thing I notice when I woke up, was Maddie, Apple and the others all looking at me in concern, though I think Apple was the one taking my condition the hardest.

"Raven! You're finally awake!" Apple exclaimed, "Do you have any idea how worried sick I was!?"

"Geez Apple, I was only taking a nap…" I said, '_And I dreamed about that weird foggy place again…_'

"Are feeling better?" Cedar asked.

I got up and remove the ice bag from my neck, no longer feeling any pain, "Yeah, I think so." I said.

"That's good news." Maddie said, "I still can't believe that Gus tried to choke you just like that."

"Me neither." Cerise said, "That took me completely by surprise."

"He had a really scary look in his eyes; he looked like he actually wanted to murder her!" Briar said, feeling a chill down her spine.

I shook my head, "I'd…rather not remember it, please."

"Agreed, we should leave this to the staff." Cedar said, "Besides, it's lunch time."

"Yeah, let's go." Cerise said.

Maddie and Apple helped me get off the bed, as we walk out of the nurse's office. When we step out, I see other students looking at me, either in concern, or giggling at me for my "misfortune". I try to ignore the latter as we head into the castleteria. Apple however, got called by Headmaster Grimm to come to his office to discuss something with him. Though reluctant to leave me alone, she obeyed and left, saying she would join us latter. I sighed as me and the rest headed down for lunch.

**Castleteria, Lunchtime**

I try to enjoy my lunch, but it's really hard to avoid all the gazes being thrown at me because of…THAT incident. I mean, I understand why Gus attacked me, but even though I never liked him or his cousin, I don't believe Helga deserved to die like that. Who in the world would want to murder her that much? Ugh, I'm losing my mind here…I just focus on the food and eat.

"Hey Raven, don't worry, we're right here for you." Maddie said trying to console me, "I might know something that might get your mind off of this."

"Oh really? What's that Maddie?" I asked her.

Before Maddie was about to say it, the doors opened, and into the castleteria came in…huh? A rather odd group of kids around the same age as us, except…the way they are dressed and such, they don't like they are from any kingdom I know of. Everyone else in the castleteria noticed the newcomers and they were just as surprised as I was to see them.

There were four boys and five girls. The girls were rather cute in appearance, one had short brown hair, another had long black hair tied in a bun, one had long auburn hair, one had short blue hair and the last and the youngest of them had long brown hair. As for the boys, they were quite handsome, one had short black hair and wore glasses, another one had spiky blonde hair, one had orange spiky hair and the last one had neat silver hair and, my Grimm, out of all of the boys in that group, he's the handsomest. I don't know why, but he just has this presence that just makes any girl feel attracted to him. I look around and I notice that many of the girls were fawning over him, as well as the others, and the guys, especially Daring looked at them with jealousy. Of course I also noticed some of the boys fawning over the girls. The group just stood there, unsure of what to make out of the situation they were in, until the little girl in the group decided to step forward and speak up.

"Hi everyone! I am Nanako Dojima! My Big Bro, my friends and I have just joined this school!" she said with probably the most angelic tone and expression I've ever seen. "Pleased to meet you all!"

I hear everyone gasp and whisper to each other, after the little girl known as "Nanako" introduced herself. "Aw, she's so cute!" Briar commented in a whisper, "Is she a princess?" Lizzie Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts, asked in a whisper, "Maybe she's a prodigy!" Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella, whispered back.

Everyone's whispering about how adorable Nanako is and honestly, I can see why. I mean, she's so cute. And I'm surprised to see her walking up toward the table where I'm sitting with Maddie, Cedar and Cerise. I looked at the group that came with her, and they all looked surprised at how everyone was talking about Nanako.

"Wow! Suddenly she's become so popular!" the girl with the short brown hair commented.

"Big Bro!" Nanako gestured to the silver haired boy, "Come sit here!"

I was nervous, but at the same time eager to meet this Nanako as she sat next to me, much to the other student's surprise at her for daring to sit next to me. I noticed the silver-haired boy smiling warmly as he walked up to our table, followed by the rest of the group.

"I might as well introduce myself." The silver-haired young man said, "I'm Yu Narukami. Nanako and I are actually cousins, but we're more like siblings than cousins, hence why she calls me 'Big Bro'."

I swear I had a chill down my spine when I noticed Gus was watching and was glaring at both Yu and Nanako. I'm glad that he's not glaring at me at the moment, but I can't be too careful.

The orange haired boy spoke next, "Yo, what's up? I'm Yosuke Hanamura!"

"I'm Chie Satonaka, nice to meet you all!" the short haired girl introduced herself.

"I'm Yukiko Amagi, I'm very pleased to meet you all!" the black-hair girl spoke up.

" 'Sup? The name's Kanji Tatsumi." The glasses wearing young man said.

"I'm Rise Kujikawa. It's nice to meet you all." The auburn haired girl greeted in a cheerful tone.

"I'm Naoto Shirogane. A pleasure to meet you all." The blue-haired girl greeted in a calm tone.

"And I'm Teddie!" the blonde-haired boy greeted in a cheerful way.

"I'm Madeline Hatter and I give you a welcome full of MADNESSS to Ever After High, Nanako, Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Naoto and Teddie!" Maddie greeted all of them in her usual cheerful way, offering them some tea as a welcome gift.

"I'm Cerise Hood, nice to meet you all, transfer students." Cerise greeted them with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Cedar Wood and, uh…nice to see some new faces around here." Cedar greeted them while smiling.

The rest of the students gathered around as they were hexited to meet the new transfer students. Some of the male students were more focusing on Naoto and her rather masculine attitude, despite being a girl, "Are you the descendent to Mulan?" asked Hopper Croakington the Second, the son of the Frog Prince.

"Uh?" Naoto gave Hopper a weird look.

"What are you talking about Hopper? If anyone looks more like Mulan it's that Yukiko girl!" Humphrey Dumpty, son of the ill-fated Humpty Dumpty said.

"Huh?" Yukiko looked confused.

While the students are busy fawning over the new transfer students, I notice Nanako and Yu manage to crawl out of it and join me and Maddie, who offered each of them a cup of tea, "Tea?" she asked.

"Sure!" Nanako happily accepted the tea, and so did Yu.

Yu looked at me and asked, "What's your name?"

"Oh, um…" I stumbled a bit nervously. Come on Raven, get a grip! I take a deep breath and answer, "I'm Raven Queen. Um, welcome to…Ever After High…yeah."

Well, so much for a first impression. I think I just made a dork of myself, but when I look at Yu and Nanako's faces, it seems they didn't care and just smiled. Yu was looking at me with a look of concern all of a sudden, "Uh, what is it?" I asked him.

"Your neck…" Yu said.

"My neck?" I asked as I touched it with my hand and felt something on it…like a scar. Oh crap! Gus strangled me harder than I thought he did, I thought to myself.

"I don't mean to intrude on your personal affairs, but we heard some kids gossiping about a "Raven Queen" getting assaulted, and then I noticed that scar on your neck." Yu explained.

"Oh…" I said as I looked away from them, wishing I could just hide the scar.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Yu apologized.

"No, it's okay…I don't blame you." I said, looking back to them, "But I'd rather not talk about it."

Yu nodded, "That's fine, if you don't want to talk about it, then I won't force you to."

"Thanks." I said.

"Okay, I've been meaning to ask you guys, but which kingdom are you from?" Cerise finally asked them, something I've also been meaning to ask, and probably so did everyone else.

"Yeah, where did you guys come from?" Briar asked in agreement.

"We're from Inaba!" Nanako replied.

"Huh!?" Everyone, including myself reacted in surprise and confusion.

"Inaba? Never heard of it!" Humphery said.

"Maybe it's from Wonderland, right Maddie?" asked Hunter Huntsman, son of the Huntsman.

"Nope! There is no kingdom called "Inaba" in Wonderland." Maddie replied, "It's probably from another world that neither of us heard of."

"We came in here through a magic mirror." Nanako said.

Everyone looked uneasy after hearing that. Yu and the others looked like as if Nanako had said something she shouldn't while Nanako looked confused, so I asked, "A magic mirror that can teleport you into different places?"

Yu and the others looked surprised by this, "How do you...?"

"Don't worry about it." I said as I smiled, "I have to go through a magic mirror to get to Ever After High except I have to use a spell."

"Oh." Yu said.

Nanako replied, "We didn't know that..."

After getting to know the transfer students, everyone decided to mind their own business, but it seems that Daring and a few others don't like it when they were sitting next to me. They jumped to the conclusion that they were terrible influence, but some ignored it like it's nothing. Blondie Locks, daughter of Goldilocks, looked at them and whispered to them, "Looks like Daring just found some rivals..."

"What?" asked Duchess Swan, daughter of the Swan Princess, "Nobody looks as charming as Daring!"

"Well, look again!" said Briar as she pointed out to Yu and the other guys.

Hopper, Dexter, and Humphrey looked at Yu and then they compared him to themselves and Daring. Daring overheard the girls murmuring about the transfer students as he compared himself to them, but tried to shine. It's odd that some girls giggled in delight to see Yu and the new guys.

"Look it's Apple White!" shouted one male student as every guy dropped everything they were doing to greet Apple White, who just came into the castleteria.

Hex…there they go again. Every time Apple White makes her grand entrance, every guy in the room start flocking toward her and fawn over her like she's some kind of goddess. I shook my head in disbelief as I decided to just ignore it and eat my food.

"Who is that?" Rise asked looking at Apple.

That question made everyone, or rather ALMOST everyone, to gasp in shock when the transfer students didn't know who Apple White is. I saw Blondie rushing into the crowd and pulled Apple toward our table.

"Apple, we've got some transfer students who joined our school today!" Blondie told her.

Apple looked at the transfer students and gasped in surprise and delight, "Oh my, I do so love meeting new faces!" Apple said happily, "I am Apple White, pleased to meet you all."

"Pleased to meet you too, Apple White." Yu greeted back, followed by his friends.

However, I noticed something about their expression. They were smiling, but their eyes said otherwise. Normally most guys would be mesmerized by Apple's beauty and bow before her like she's some kind of deity, but I can already tell they don't count as "most guys". Nanako looked like she was trying to smile, but was struggling to. She must not feel comfortable around Apple for some reason, even though they just met.

"I'm Nanako Dojima…" Nanako introduced herself to Apple.

"Aw, aren't you just adorable? I'm pleased to meet you Nanako, I hope we can get along and that you enjoy your stay here at Ever After High." Apple said, and then turned to Yu and the others, "Oh and that goes for the rest of you too."

"Thank you for your consideration Apple White, we truly appreciate it." Yu said, trying to be polite, except there was a hint of sarcasm in his tone, but Apple seemed to have failed to notice it. Despite the tension, he remained calm as he and the rest introduced themselves to Apple. After all was said and done, Apple finally decided to leave us alone as everyone returned to their own business.

"So, as I was going to say earlier and speaking of magic mirrors, have any of you heard of the Midnight Reflection?" Maddie asked.

I jumped a bit, after hearing Maddie say "Midnight Reflection". I then remembered the students gossiping about it and how it worked. Normally I ignore such rumors, but for some reason it just stuck to my head. I notice Yu and the rest and they all looked like they heard about it before, though I didn't question them out loud. I remain silent and see how it plays out as Cerise groaned in annoyance.

"Maddie, that's just a stupid rumor." Cerise said.

"But I heard that people have actually tried it out and it worked!" Maddie insisted.

"Excuse me, could you please explain what this "Midnight Reflection" is about?" Naoto asked in curiosity, but I could tell she was actually pretending she didn't know about it.

"Well, it goes like this, on a rainy night, if you stare at a turned off mirrorpad at midnight, it will turn on by itself and reveal who your soulmate is!" Maddie explained.

"And like I said, it's just a silly rumor." Cerise said.

"Oh, I don't know Cerise, I heard someone say that he actually tried it out and that he saw something on it." Cedar said, "He said he saw a silhouette that resembled Helga Crumb, but there was more…she looked like she was in pain and was running away from something, but got cornered and the attacker jumped on her, only for the screen to turn off."

THAT'S the exact same conversation Maddie, Apple, Briar and I heard just moments before Gus attacked me! But is it really connected to Helga's murder? I sigh to myself as I didn't have any evidence to back up the student's testimony.

"It sounds more like that guy had a nightmare." Cerise said.

"Can you please not bring that up? You're scaring everyone!" Apple called out from across the castleteria.

"You guys don't believe me, do you?" Maddie asked with a pouty face.

"We believe you." Yu said, along with the others.

"You do?" Maddie asked them, while Cerise and Cedar looked surprised. I looked surprised as well.

"Yeah, something similar happened back in our world." Chie said.

"Except it…" Yosuke suddenly paused for a moment, "No, never mind."

"Aw come on, tell us!" Maddie insisted.

Yosuke sighed, "I'll tell you after you see it for yourself." Yosuke said.

"Ok!" Maddie replied, before she pulled out her mirrorpad and looked at the weather forecast, "And would you look at that! It says here that it's going to rain tonight!"

"Wait! You're actually doing this?" Cerise asked.

"Of course, silly billy!" Maddie said, "How about we make a bet? Let's all watch it with our mirrorpads tonight and once you see that it's real, you'll have to help out at my dad's tea shop for a week for doubting me!"

Cerise grumbled under her breath, "Fine! But if it turns out to be fake, you'll have to do a hundred laps around the school once every day for a week!"

"Deal!" Maddie agreed and turned to Cedar, Yu and his friends, and me, "What about you guys? Are you in?"

"I, uh, guess I could try it out myself." Cedar said.

"Count us in." Yu said, while Yosuke and the rest nodded in agreement.

Maddie then turned to me, "What about you Raven, are you in too?"

"I, uh…" I hesitated for a moment there. A part of me is telling me that it's a waste of time, but the other part is telling me to try it out. I usually ignore these kinds of rumors, and yet I am curious about this one. I just don't know why, but it's true. I look at Maddie and the others, all expecting me to reply. I took a deep breath as I made up my mind and answered, "I'm in."

"Great, then it's settled!" Maddie said happily, "Oh, one more thing: you have to watch this while you are alone in the room in order for it to work!"

"Got it." I said along with everyone else.

With our deal set in stone, we resume our lunch peacefully. While I'm enjoying my lunch, I look at my left and notice Yu and the others were whispering something to each other. Something among the lines includes feelings of déjà vu and a repeat of last year's case, or something. I remember Chie saying that a similar thing to this "Midnight Reflection" also happened in their world. Could it have something to do with that? I decide to leave it be for the moment and just finish my lunch before the bell rings. Once the bell starts ringing, we all take our trays and leave it at the disposal area and each of us head to each of our classes.

My next class: Witchness Management

"Joy…" I uttered sarcastically.

**Mad Hatter's Tea Shop, After School**

Classes were over and I just spent the day hanging out with Maddie at her dad's tea shop. Cerise and Cedar have also joined us. Apple and Briar joined us later on, followed by a few others. Apple aside, I had fun helping out Maddie. By the time the sun was setting, it was time to return to our dorms and rest for the night.

**Hallway, Evening**

Along the way, I ran into the transfer students, except Nanako wasn't with them. I guess she already left to her own dorm? I decide not to question it as I greeted them, "Hey. Getting used to your new school?"

"Hey Raven." Yosuke greeted, "Yeah, we were just looking around the school, getting used to our new surroundings."

"And we got our schedules for our classes." Yukiko said, "Our own classes will start tomorrow."

"Cool." I said. I then remembered something I need to ask them, "Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" Chie asked.

"You mentioned a similar rumor to the Midnight Reflection happened in your world too." I said, "Just out of curiosity, what did you mean by that?"

Yu and the others looked at each other, as if wondering about telling me or not, "Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked." I said.

"It's fine." Yu said, "As for the rumor in our world, we called it the Midnight Channel."

"Midnight Channel?" I asked.

"On rainy nights, if you stare into a blank TV screen, alone, until midnight, it will turn on by itself and reveal your soulmate." Chie explained.

"Except the person you saw wasn't your soulmate." Yosuke said seriously.

"Huh?" I looked at them, "What do you mean?"

"The person you see on the Midnight Channel is in reality…the next victim who is going to die." Naoto said.

"What?!" I nearly screamed, "How?"

"I know it sounds strange, but maybe it's best if you went ahead and tried it out yourself." Yu said, "If this Midnight Reflection is anything like the Midnight Channel, we fear that the next person who shows up on it will eventually be killed."

"O…kay?" I looked at them skeptically.

"We understand if you don't believe us, nobody would believe in us if we just simply told them without proof, but it's true." Rise said, "Personally, I just hope no one shows up."

"Well, I'm hoping that it's really all just a silly rumor and nothing more." I said, "But if you guys are going to try it out yourselves, how will you do it if you don't have mirrorpads?"

"Oh no worries, we've already got it covered." Rise said.

Then each one of them pulled out a mirrorpad of their own, much to my surprise.

"Our classes won't start until tomorrow, so we had the time to explore the school and the village as well." Yosuke said, "Two guys named Dexter and Humphery showed us around, and they happened to buy us some mirrorpads for each of us. They even got one for Nanako."

"Really?" I asked with a smile, seeing how Dexter was generous enough to help out the transfer students getting to know their new surroundings, not to mention buy each of them their own mirrorpad.

"But enough about the Midnight Reflection and stuff, let's talk about something else, like getting to know each other!" Rise said.

"Yeah Raven-chan! Tell us about yourself!" Teddie said.

"Raven-chan?" I asked puzzled at the "chan" part, but decided to shrug it off, "Never mind, sure, I guess I can tell you a bit about myself and I'd like to learn more about you guys and where you are from."

"Great, let's go!" Chie said.

As we made our way to the dorm; me and the new transfer students, Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Teddie and Naoto talked about ourselves. I told them that I was the daughter of the Evil Queen from the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves and that I was destined to be the next "Evil Queen" in mine and Apple's story, whom I told them she was Snow White's daughter. I also told them how much I hated being the next Evil Queen, because not only it would make me the most hated person on Ever After, but I was already being bullied, rejected and feared by many, just because I was the Evil Queen's daughter. Teddie asked me how could anyone think that such a cute and beautiful girl like me be hated by many like that. I didn't know whether to feel flattered or annoyed, until Yosuke pulled him back and apologized for him. When they asked me about the whole, "destined to be the next Evil Queen" part, I told them about the tradition of Ever After and how the offspring of every Fairy Tale figure was destined to followed the same destiny as them from the day I was born. For example, me, being the daughter of the Evil Queen, I was destined to the next; Maddie, who was the daughter of the Mad Hatter of Wonderland, was destined to be the next one herself; Cedar Wood, the daughter of Pinocchio, was destined to be the next Pinocchio; and of course, there was Apple White, who was destined to be the next Snow White, because she was her daughter. And so on…

Yu and the others listened in and they came to the conclusion that almost sounded unfair and actually showing me sympathy for being forced to follow a destiny I didn't want to follow. I was touched to say the least, even though I didn't show it. But yeah, I don't want to be the next Evil Queen, I want to be…something else. I don't know what yet, but I'll think of something.

After we were done talking about myself, Yu and the rest told me a bit about themselves.

Yu, who was the leader of the group, was a transfer student who attended their school during the second year, because his parents were working overseas and came to live with his uncle and cousin. He told me that before coming to Inaba, he used to live in another kingdom called "Tokyo" and was so busy with his school work and formalities that he didn't have enough time for socializing with them. When he moved to Inaba, he heard about the Midnight Channel rumor from his new friends and they all worked together to solve the case behind the mysterious murders that were related to it. From my perspective, he's a calm, composed, intelligent and quite handsome young man, and all the ladies love him. The perfect rival for Daring Charming.

Yosuke was the brains of the group and as such, he was Yu's partner on solving the cases. He told me that his father is the manager of "Junes", a big shopping mall, which is like a small town made up of various shops. Like Yu, he was a transfer student from his old school, except he came six months before Yu did. I terms of personality, at least in my opinion, he's smart, funny and a bit of a clown himself, but at least his heart is in the right place and is eager to help out those in need.

Chie is, in short, a non-damsel in distress. She's a tomboy who enjoying Kung Fu, which according to her, it is a fighting style from their world. She says she wants to become a "knight" in her world and protect those in need. A hotheaded and impulsive, but always with the best of intentions and a good friend to have. Yukiko, Chie's BFFA, is the daughter of a family who runs a place called the Amagi Inn, a small place where tourists come to spend a few nights and enjoy their services. She says she's training to become the next manager and that she managed to master most of her duties…except cooking. She says she's trying to overcome that weakness with everything she's got. A quiet, shy, but friendly and eager to help however she can.

Kanji, despite his appearance, he says that he used to be a "punk" who got into fights with "bikers" who kept his mom up all night, but ended up getting himself into trouble and got himself a nasty reputation as a result. After meeting Yu and his friends however, he changed for the best and got more friendly. I was surprised and awestruck when I learned that his favorite hobby was sewing, that his family runs a textile shop that sells handmade dolls, scarfs, "kimonos" and other stuff. He also explained that he changed his look into what it is now, to show how more mature he is now, but it seems his friends haven't really gotten used to it. He may be rough and hothead, but is also sweet, kind and caring young man, who is a professional sewer.

Rise surprised me to reveal that even though she was still in high school, she was also an idol and a celebrity back in her world. She says that she started her career at a very young age, but went on hiatus for about half an year, because she was having difficulty in figuring out what her true personality is. After meeting Yu and his friends, she came to realize all the personalities she's had during her job as an idol, were all parts of her and now, she wants to make her comeback and show the world her true, complete self. She's an energetic one, and bit mischiefious and naughty, but also a very sweet, kind and caring young woman who wants to help her friends however she can. Oh, and she's head over heels for Yu, much to Chie and the other's dismay.

Naoto, she's quite the mysterious one. Even though she's actually a girl, she acts more like a boy and even her voice sounds rather masculine. She explained that she was the current generation of the Shirogane family of "detectives". She explained that a detective was some sort of "knight", who investigates crimes, looking for clues and figure out who the culprit is. She made herself look like a boy because that was her ideal image of a detective, but after hanging out with Yu and his friends, she came to learn to embrace her feminine side and accept herself for what she is. I'm surprised that someone who was able to pass herself as a boy was able to hide her…assets. Overall, she's a calm, cool, collected individual with high intelligence and always ready to aid her friends. She and Kanji seem to have a thing for each other, but they seem to be too awkward about it.

And finally there's Teddie. He's…probably the strangest of the group as well as the biggest clown, making Yosuke look sane in comparison. He revealed that in reality, he is actually a walking bear suit in a clown outfit, who keeps a human body inside, normally using latter to blend in with other humans. When I questioned him, he explained that he comes from another "kingdom", but he said that he'd rather keep it a surprise until we watched the Midnight Reflection. But overall, he's a big goofball, who has a huge fondness for girls, only to get called a "pervert" for it. Dispite this however, he's a really nice person, bear thing.

We continued on talking to each other for a while, until it was time for us to split up and head for each of our dorm rooms. We said good night to each other, as they left and I headed back into my dorm room.

**Raven and Apple's Dorm Room, Evening - Raining**

Apple and I took our turns in using the bathroom and changed into our night gowns, getting ready for bed. I looked out the window and noticed that it started to rain. I just needed to pretend to go to sleep and wait for Apple to go to sleep. I needed to be careful and avoid leaving her suspicious.

"Good night Raven." Apple said as she went to bed, blowing out the candle on her side table and lay down on her bed, sleeping peacefully.

"Good night Apple." I said as I did the same, except I wasn't ready to go to sleep yet, as I pretended to.

About 10 seconds later, I could hear Apple snoring softly. I quietly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, while carrying my mirrorpad. I close the door quietly and set my mirrorpad down on the floor as I sat down with my legs crossed. It was kind of dark, but I could surely see my own faded reflection on my mirrorpad as I stared at it, waiting for midnight.

I remembered what Yu and his friends told me and if they are right about the similarities, then the person I see appearing on this screen is the next murder victim. Just like Helga.

I hope it's all just a silly, made-up rumor and that nothing shows up, except I have a bad feeling about this. I continue to stare at the screen as the clock is about to hit midnight.

…5…4…3…2…1…

…

…

…

…nothing happened.

I giggled to myself, how silly I felt for even believing in such a silly rumor. I was about to pick up my mirrorpad when suddenly, it turned itself on as static like ripples appeared on the surface.

"What in the…!?" I gawked out loud, but not loud enough to disturb Apple.

I stared at the surface of the mirror, as the ripples died down, revealing a silhouette of a girl appeared on it. I take closer look at it, but I can't figure out who that person is. All I can tell it's that it's female, but the rest of the details are hard to make out because of the darkness and the static-like ripples.

"UGH!" Suddenly, I felt a splitting headache, as I held my head in pain.

"_**I am thou…**_"

Huh?

"…_**thou art I…**_"

What?

"…_**thou who opens the door…**_"

I heard…someone calling out to me. But I can't think straight as I have a splitting headache. Suddenly I lose balance and I try to support myself with my other hand, which landed on the mirrorpad. But instead of feeling the surface, my hand went THROUGH the mirrorpad, as if putting my own hand in water.

"What the Hex!?" I cried in shock at my bizzare. I mean, I know I went through mirrors before, but I needed a spell for that. This time, I didn't use a spell. My hand went through without the use of magic.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me in, as I cried in fear and the next thing you knew, my whole arm and head went through the mirrorpad, except I ended up getting stuck half way through it, due to the fact the mirrorpad was far too small for me to fit all the way through. I struggle to pull myself out with all my strength until I finally managed to escape my attacker's grip and I pulled myself out…and I hit the back of my head against the toilet.

"OUCH!" I cried in pain, as I rubbed the back of my head in pain.

"Raven? Are you alright?" I jumped in panic when I heard Apple's voice just outside the bathroom.

"Um…yeah?" I lied.

"Really? Because I heard a loud noise and you crying in pain." Apple's voice said.

"Um…I tripped and hit my head." I said, "I'm fine though, nothing serious. Really!"

"Well, be more careful next time, you got assaulted today, remember?" Apple said.

"_Don't remind me…_" I said in my thoughts, while I grumbled under my breath.

"Anyway…good night." Apple said.

"Good night." I said.

Apple's voice went silent. I assume she went back to bed. I stare at my own mirrorpad and notice that the surface on the mirror was back to normal and all I could see was my own reflection. What the hex was that all about? That was no dream was it? I mean, my arm and head just went through the mirror, nearly got eaten alive by it, though I was actually being pulled in by someone, and then I managed to pull myself out and hit my head hard on the toilet, making me cry in pain and wake up Apple, almost blowing my own cover. My head is still throbbing in pain, so, I guess that's a no.

"Just what the hex was that all about?" I asked to myself, as I shook my head, "Either way, I need to talk to Maddie, Yu and the others about this tomorrow…"

I pick up my mirrorpad and flush the toilet, to fool Apple into thinking I was using it. I do feel terrible about tricking others, and that includes Apple, but I had no choice. I leave the bathroom and went back to bed, placing my mirrorpad on my side table and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Whew…finally. Just so you know, this part is way longer than I expected, so I've decided to divide it into two parts, each told from Raven and Yu's POV. Anyway, R&amp;R while I work on Yu's side of the story.


	3. The Rebel and the World: Part 2 - Yu

**PERSONA EVER AFTER HIGH**

**Episode 3:**

**The Rebel and the World: Part 2 – Yu**

**Thursday, 2 of August, 2012 – Sunny, Slightly Cloudy**

**Yu's POV**

**Yu's Room, Morning**

I heard the sound of my cell phone's alarm ringing, waking me up from my sleep. I reach my hand toward it and turn the alarm off. I get up from my futon and stretch my arms while yawning.

As I recall from last night, the Midnight Channel came back on and it showed this place that looked like a school. But it wasn't any school I knew of, let alone Yasogami High. I got this weird sensation when I placed my hand in the TV while it was showing, unlike the one I got when I'm in the TV. Then, I was back in the Velvet Room and learned that what I saw was something taking place in another world and the fog of lies that enshrouded Inaba last year was enshrouding that place I saw.

"But…didn't Izanami become one with Marie, along with the Sagiri and Kusumi, since they were all once a single being?" I wondered out loud.

As I wondered about the meaning behind it all, I keep trying of thinking of logic explanations to this. Either the fog is actually being controlled by another entity similar to Izanami, or perhaps it's an alternate universe of Izanami, one from whish Marie didn't exist, or maybe…

I sigh, "Thinking about it now won't do any good…" I said to myself, "But I should let the others know."

I looked at my cell phone and texted to them to meet up at Junes. After sending my text message, I did my morning routine: I went to the bathroom, took my shower, dried myself off, got dressed and went down for breakfast.

**Dojima Residence, Morning**

"Good morning Big Bro!" Nanako greeted me cheerfully, as she was preparing breakfast.

"Morning Nanako." I greeted her, "Dojima-san's left already?" I asked as I noticed he wasn't around.

"He said he went to see Adachi and bring him a cheap cabbage while he was at it." Nanako explained.

Cabbage, huh? So he was serious when he mentioned it yesterday.

"I see…" That was all I said.

"Anyway, let's have some breakfast together!" Nanako said cheerfully.

"Sure." I smiled as I joined Nanako for breakfast.

Eating breakfast with Nanako as we gathered together around the table really brought back more sweet memories from last year. I feel like I've never left Inaba to begin with. I know I probably said that before, but still…it feels so nostalgic. Unfortunately…the peaceful moments are not always meant to last long. I still can't believe that the Midnight Channel has started to air again and this time, the incident won't be taking place here in Inaba, but in another world instead. Could it really be that I'm needed there, along with my friends? At least, that's what Igor-san and Margaret told me. I put those thoughts aside for now and just enjoy my breakfast with Nanako.

After we were done, I got up and headed for the door, "Are you going to hang out with your friends Big Bro?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Nanako." I said as I headed out.

"Big Bro…?" I heard Nanako call before I closed the door.

I'm sorry Nanako, but for your sake, I can't risk putting you in danger again. That was what I thought at the moment. I really do feel bad about leaving Nanako like this, but after what happened last year…ugh, I'd rather not remember it. Anyway, I head down the streets, on my way to Junes. Yosuke and the others should already be there by now.

**Junes, Morning**

Well, here I am. I go into the building and head toward the elevator, running into Yosuke and Teddie along the way and we do our usual greetings before we took the elevator up to the Food Court. We meet up with the rest of the Investigation Team there, all sitting around the larger table.

"Sorry we're late, just ran into this guy by the elevator." Yosuke said, referring to me in a joking manner.

'_Typical Yosuke…_' I though before I turned to the rest, "Morning everyone."

"Morning Yu-kun!" Chie greeted me cheerfully.

"Good morning." Yukiko greeted in a more formal manner.

"Mornin' Senpai." Kanji greeted.

"Gooooood moooooorning Senpai!" Rise greeted in the most cherish manner possible.

"Good morning Senpai." Naoto greeted in a more formal way like Yukiko did.

I smiled, but on the inside, I wasn't. Not only did the Midnight Channel's sudden return put a damper on my Summer Vacation plans, but even worse…I needed to break the bad news to them. I take a sit at the table while Yosuke went off to buy drinks for all of us. We all enjoy ourselves until Yosuke spoke up.

"So partner, what's this "important announcement" all about?" he asked.

"Yeah, you called us all here for a reason didn't you?" Chie asked, "So, let's hear it!"

I looked up and saw everyone waiting for me to respond. I take a deep breath and take things on one step at a time…

"Before I get to the point, did any of you notice that it rained last night?" I asked.

Everyone stared at me with confusion and concern.

"Um, I do remember hearing the rain hitting at the window…" Chie said.

"Huh, same here…" Yosuke said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"But why do you ask?" Yosuke asked, "I mean…it's not like the Midnight Channel is back or anything, right? I mean, we solved the case and the other one back in May too!"

I didn't say anything as I looked at Yosuke, while making the most serious expression I could muster. Yosuke's goofy grin soon turned into a frown upon seeing my expression.

"Don't tell me…" Yosuke said as he grim-faced, "…are you serious?"

"Dead serious…" I said, "The Midnight Channel is back."

Everyone's expressions soon turned into horror and concern. The mood has suddenly darkened as everyone stared at me hoping I was joking, but sadly…I wasn't. Everyone grim-faced, as they come to realize my seriousness about all of this.

"B-But, how is that possible?" Teddie asked, "I thought we finally put an end to it for good after that last case! How can the Midnight Channel be back?"

"I don't know…" I said, "But it was raining at around midnight and the Midnight Channel came on, no doubt about it."

"No way…" Rise said.

"It can't be…" Yukiko said.

"Uh, I hate to ask but…" Naoto said as she looked at me, "Who was on the Midnight Channel?"

"I don't know how to put this but…" I took a deep breath and sighed, "What I saw was some kind of castle built on top of a hill, with a bunch of people coming in and out of it. I couldn't tell what they looked like but, they all seemed to be young teens around our age, some of them looked human, while others looked…non-human."

"I see…" Naoto said.

"What do you mean by "non-human"?" Yosuke asked.

"Are they shadows?" Chie asked.

"I don't know…the image was too blurry to tell." I said.

"Um, Sensei?" I looked to see Teddie, "Whatever you saw on the Midnight Channel, I don't think it's happening in the TV World."

"What do you mean Teddie?" Chie asked.

"I checked the TV World yesterday." Teddie said, "It went back to normal after that whole P1 fiasco ended for good and there was no sight of any castles or people or otherwise in there."

"So what? The thing Yu-kun saw on the Midnight Channel last night isn't taking place in the TV World?" Chie asked.

I looked around and everyone looked even more confused than ever and I can't blame them. This makes sense to me as much as it does to them. But then I remembered what I talked with Igor and Margaret last night. What I saw last night isn't in the TV World, but in an entirely different one instead. But…how am I going to explain this to them?

"Last night…I tried putting my hand into the TV while the Midnight Channel was on and…I felt something strange…" Yu said, "Like…it wasn't the same sensation I got from the TV World."

"Whaddya mean?" Kanji asked.

"So you agree that whatever is going on, it is something unrelated to the TV World or this one altogether?" Naoto asked.

"Well…" I hesitated for a moment.

"Anything is possible." An all too familiar voice rang up as we heard footsteps of someone wearing high-heel shoes approached. I turn around and gasp in surprise to see...

"Hey Yu, isn't that…!?" Yosuke gawked in shock.

"Margaret!?" I gawked in shock as well.

"That lady we met during our ski trip?" Chie asked in confusion.

"What she doing here!?" Rise asked, with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Greetings everyone." Margaret greeted us as she bowed gently before us, "I believe this is the second time we all meet face-to-face."

"If by second, you mean all of us together, then I agree." I said, "But, what are you doing here, in the real world?"

"You seemed to be having trouble explaining the situation, so I decided to give you a little help." Margaret said.

"You know what's going on?" Yosuke asked.

"Well, all I can say is, your assumption is correct." Margaret said, "The incident that my guest has witnessed in the Midnight Channel…is unrelated to the TV World, and this one as well."

"So what is it related to?" Rise asked.

"The incident that took place in your town and in the TV World last year…" Margaret looked at us with a serious expression, "…it is repeating itself in another world."

"Huh!?" We all looked dumbfounded.

Margaret giggled, "What? You though this world and the one inside the TV were the only worlds that existed? The universe is vast, containing multiple worlds with rules of their own, some of which are similar to yours and others not so much. Some worlds may even be considered alternate universes to the ones you already know of."

"So, what Senpai saw was another world that isn't ours nor is the TV World." Naoto said, "But if that is the case…"

"If it's taking place in another world, why should we bother?" Kanji said, "It's not like we're the only Persona-users."

"Kanji! How can you say that!?" Rise scolded, "If another world is suffering the same crisis we went through, then there's no way we can just let it go!"

"Sorry…" Kanji apologized.

"But if it's really another world, then how are we supposed to get there?" Yosuke wondered.

I looked at all my friends and they were all in complete confusion. I then looked at Margaret, "I understand you can't disclose everything you know, but can you at least give us a hint on how do we reach this other world?"

"I can, but in return, I might have to demand some form of compensation." Margaret said with a coy smile.

"That's fine, anything that can help us will do." I said trying to keep my cool.

Margaret giggled, "Very well, then I shall leave you with this riddle: 'What turns around, but does not move?'"

"Huh?" The rest looked in confusion.

Margaret just smiled coyly while giggling, "Well then, I must return. Best of luck to all of you." She said before she walked away and disappeared into a blue mist.

'_She's as mysterious as always_.' I said within my own thoughts.

"What turns around, but does not move." Naoto wondered.

"What is that? Some kind of riddle?" Chie asked. "That was what she said it was, right?

"Mmm-hmm, and perhaps an intentional clue." Yukiko said.

"Hmm, what could it be?" Teddie wondered.

Everyone seemed to be in thought about this. I gave some thoughts on what it could be, but then, it hit me like a brick. 'What turns around, but doesn't move?' There is only one thing that fits that description…

"A mirror." I said out loud.

"Ah, of course." Naoto said, "What turns around, but doesn't move, that would be your own reflection on a mirror."

"So, instead of going inside a TV, we go into a mirror?" Chie wondered.

"This other world isn't related to the TV World or our own, so it makes sense that a different means of reaching it are required." Naoto said.

"But I don't think it can be ANY kind of mirror." I said, "And we can't do it without attracting too much attention to us."

"But there are hundreds of mirrors in town!" Teddie said, "It could be any of them!"

"Then, should we break into other people's houses and try out their mirrors?" Yukiko wondered.

"L-Let's not act so hasty like that Yukiko-san." Naoto said.

"Yeah, we have mirrors at our own houses as well right?" I asked, "Then we should try them out first before we resort to Yukiko's idea."

"Alright, then let's all head back to each of our houses and try out the mirrors we own." Yosuke said, "Give us a call if anyone finds out anything."

"Roger!" the whole team said in unison.

With that decision made, each of us left the Food Court and head back to each of our houses to search our mirrors and hopefully one of them will act as a portal to the other world. Let's hope this works.

**Dojima Residence, Morning**

After I left Junes, I returned back home and search for mirrors. "Welcome home." Nanako said as I got in. "You're earlier than usual."

"Thanks Nanako." I said, "And yeah, I kinda forgot something."

"What is it?" Nanako asked, but I didn't say a word as I rushed upstairs, "Big Bro!?"

I really feel bad about having to keep secrets from my own family, but I don't want to risk putting them in danger. I head to the bathroom first and I stare at the mirror for a moment. The other world must be on the other side, so I try to stick my hand in and see if it will go through, just like the TV…

…it didn't work.

I sighed as I end up trying the smaller mirrors in the drawers, but none of them work either. Then, I try and sneak into Dojima-san's room and try any mirrors he had. Nothing so far…

I didn't have any mirrors in my room, so that only leaves…Nanako's room.

"Big Bro?" I jumped a bit when I turned and saw Nanako staring at me in curiosity.

"Uh…" I hesitate for a moment. Can I ask her for her mirror, without raising any suspicion? I decide to give it a try, "Nanako, can I borrow any of your mirrors?"

"Mirrors?" Nanako looked confused, "What for?"

"Well, um…" I tried to come up with an excuse, but then my cell phone message alert rang up, "Oh, hold that thought." I said as I pulled out my cell phone. I got my messages from Yosuke and the rest of the team. I read each one.

_Yosuke: Well, none of the mirrors at my place are special._

_Chie: No magic mirrors anywhere at my place._

_Yukiko: There is nothing here, what about you?_

_Kanji: None of the mirrors at my place are anything out of the ordinary._

_Rise: I couldn't find anything._

_Naoto: I regret informing that none of the mirrors I have are the portal to the other world._

_Teddie: No magic mirrors at all here. This may very well be a bear-y big problem._

I sighed as it seems none of my friends found any mirror that would serve as a portal for the other world. I haven't found any either, except the one in Nanako's bedroom.

"Big Bro? What's wrong?" Nanako asked as she looked at my in curiosity.

I sighed as I couldn't come up with any excuse at all. After what happened last year, I didn't want her to get involved any further. She was kidnapped, taken into the TV World, and she nearly died. But seeing how I have no other options, I decide to do what I intended to avoid doing…tell her the truth and potentially get her involved in this mess.

"Nanako, come to my room." I said.

"Huh?" Nanako looked puzzled as I grabbed her hand and lead her into my room.

**Yu's Room, Morning**

I close the door and made sure we were the only ones there. I turn to Nanako and said, "Nanako, I don't know how to say this, but…" I took a deep breath, "Do you remember about the incident from last year?"

"Of course I do Big Bro." Nanako said, "Why do you ask?"

"There's something you should know…" I said and explained everything to Nanako from the beginning…

**An hour later…**

The silence was deep as I finished explaining the whole story to Nanako, about the Midnight Channel, about Personas, the Shadows, Adachi, Marie, Izanami and even the details of when she was kidnapped. I didn't want to go that far, but I knew that I had to do so. When I was done, Nanako looked down in silence for a moment, before looking up to me with an honest smile.

"I believe in you Big Bro." she said without a hint of hesitation.

I was surprised, but relieved at the same.

"I remember the time when I was kidnapped and you and your friends were the ones who came to rescue me." Nanako continued on, "So I believe in you."

"I'm sorry I didn't say a word to you before…" I said, "But I couldn't risk losing you or Dojima-san if I ever told you about it."

"It's okay Big Bro, I understand you were just trying to protect me and Dad." Nanako said, "I just wish I could help you in some way."

I wasn't sure if I was comfortable to ask Nanako for help in a situation like this. But I'm running out of options here, so I decided to just go for it, "My friends and I are looking for a portal that leads to another world. The portal is supposed to be in the appearance of a mirror. I already tried every mirror in this house, except the one in your room."

"Follow me!" Nanako said as she took my hand and lead me to her bedroom.

**Nanako's Room, Morning**

Inside her bedroom, it's pretty much normal, except for a few Loveline merchandise here and there. By the wall to my right I see Nanako showing me the desk with a large mirror on it, "Here it is Big Bro."

"Thanks Nanako." I said as I stared at my own reflection on the mirror, "Um…" I noticed Nanako's reflection and turned to her, "I'm going to try and stick my hand in it now, are you sure you want to see this?"

"Yes please! I wanna see!" Nanako exclaimed with excitement.

"Okay…" I took a deep breath as I turned my attention back to the mirror. I could tell by the size of it, it was big enough for a person to squeeze through. But first…let's see if this works. I reach my hand toward the mirror, slowly and carefully, until the tip of my finger touched the surface and…

Small ripples formed around the spot of the surface my finger touched, I heard Nanako gasp in surprise. I was just as surprised as well, so I tried pushing my hand and…it successfully went through.

"Big Bro! Your hand went through the mirror!" Nanako exclaimed in surprise and excitement, "Does this mean you found what you were looking for?"

"I think so." I said as I pulled my hand out of the mirror, "Thanks Nanako, you really helped a lot."

"You're welcome Big Bro!" Nanako said with a bright smile.

"Now, I just have to tell Yosuke and the others the good news." I said as I started typing the message to my friends.

"Hey Big Bro?" Nanako called.

"Yeah?" I said while typing the message.

"Um, can…can I come along too?" Nanako asked.

I froze for a moment and looked at Nanako, "Nanako, you know I can't do that. It could be dangerous on the other side and I don't want to have to protect you all the time."

"Please Big Bro, I promise I won't be a burden to you." Nanako begged me with a sad expression.

"Really Nanako, I don't think that's a good…" I trailed off when I noticed Nanako's expression really changing into something that can be described as heart-wrenching. She looked like a dam that was about to break.

"We hardly got any time to spend together during Golden Week. You didn't even take me to Junes with your friends on Children's Day!" Nanako said in tears, "I wouldn't have cared if you were only there to talk about the case, I just wanted to be with you, and Teddie, and Rise-chan and everyone else."

"…" I was at a loss for words. I really don't want Nanako involved, but what she said was true. It was Golden Week back then and I ended up spending the entire week trying to solve a case instead of hanging out with Nanako. And now it was Summer Break and here I was about, to do the same thing I did back then…my heart sank as Nanako said the following…

"Of course…I'll understand if your answer will still be a "no"." Nanako said looking away from me, "I'm sorry if I was such a nuisance…"

Alright, now I REALLY feel bad about leaving Nanako behind. I really hate seeing her all depressed like this and I still don't feel comfortable about having her around for what could possibly be a dangerous mission.

'_I know I'm probably going to regret this…_' I said to myself in my thoughts before I said out loud, "Hold up Nanako, maybe you could provide some help for the Investigation Team!"

"Big Bro!" Nanako turned to me with an expression of hope, "Does that mean, I can join you?"

"Y-Yeah, but with a few rules: first, always listen to your Big Bro and his friends; second, don't talk to strangers; and third…" I took a deep breath, "Stay away from any monsters you encounter."

"Ok!" Nanako replied cheerfully.

I sight in relief, knowing that I managed to calm her down. The bad news is…I have to let Yosuke and the others know about it too. After sending the messages, Nanako and I wait for them downstairs as we prepare a quick lunch.

**Dojima Residence, Morning**

After about 10 minutes, Yosuke and the rest of the team showed up. I explained the new situation concerning Nanako, who not only helped me find the portal to the other world, but that she also knows about our adventure from last year and from Golden Week and now, she wants to join us. As I predicted, they all had mixed opinions about Nanako.

"I understand that you all feel uncomfortable about bringing Nanako along, and so do I, but let's all at least give her a chance." I said, "Besides, I need to make up for the lost time from my last visit during Golden Week."

"I suppose you make a good point but…" Yosuke said.

"Taking a Nanako along to some place unknown is rather…risky." Yukiko said.

"I understand, but I just want to be with you all, especially Big Bro." Nanako said.

"Nana-chan, I understand your feelings perfectly well." Teddie said, "If you really want to join us then have no fear, for your old pal Teddie shall remain at your side along with Sensei and the others."

"I do feel bad about leaving her behind, so why not?" Rise asked.

"Yeah, I mean, we just have to make sure no one tries to bully her, right?" Kanji said.

"Yeah and maybe teach Nanako how to fend for herself!" Chie added, "I mean she's not going to be a little girl forever, right?"

"No, I suppose not." Yukiko said.

"What about Dojima-san?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah, we can't take her with us without at least letting him know." Yosuke said.

"It's alright, I already know." I reacted along with my friends when we saw Dojima-san walk in.

"Dad! Welcome home!" Nanako said.

"Dojima-san!" I exclaimed.

"Y-You heard!?" Yosuke asked in an almost panicked tone.

Dojima-san ignored his question as he turned to me and said, "So, you came back to visit us, only to get caught up in another incident, huh?"

We all pause at that.

"How do you know?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm not stupid you know?" Dojima-san replied, "I've been aware that you kids have been involved in last year's case for a while now and I know that you've been involved in something out of the ordinary during Golden Week."

As expected of Dojima-san. His detective skills are top notch. "I thought you didn't believe in any of the stories I told you."

"About Personas and TVs and whatnot?" Dojima-san asked, "Honestly, I'm still skeptical about it, but I suppose I should know better than to think that my own nephew would make up a lame excuse to save his hide. Plus, Adachi kept bringing it up in his confessions."

"So you believe us now?" Yosuke asked.

"Like I said, I'm still skeptical about it, but if you say it's true, then it must be." Dojima-san said.

"Dad, they are telling the truth, I know they are!" Nanako insisted as she defended me and my friends. She always took our side no matter what, which is something I appreciate.

"Don't worry Nanako, I believe them." Dojima-san replied with a smile.

I sighed as I had not anticipated these turns of events, but I suppose it can't be helped. I decided to tell Dojima-san our current situation, including the Midnight Channel coming back and the magic portal mirror in Nanako's bedroom. Dojima-san nodded as he digested the whole thing.

"I see, so now you intend on entering this mirror and go into this other world you saw on the Midnight Channel, correct?" Dojima-san asked.

"Yes, but we need supplies before heading inside." Naoto said, "We don't know what to expect so preparations are in order."

"Alright, in that case, mind if I tag along with you?" Dojima-san asked.

"…!?" This, took us completely off guard. I wasn't exactly counting on Dojima-san actually wanting to join us.

"I know you must all be feeling uncomfortable about it, but…" Dojima-san took a deep breath, "…just recently, they discovered a dead body in the middle of a rice field. No one knows who she is nor where she came from and the cause of her death is unknown."

"Wait what?" I gawked along with the rest of the team.

"Just like last year," Dojima replied, "We didn't make this case known to the public since we don't want to cause panic after last year's case was closed. Nobody was able to identify the victim, but the evidence is clearly related to the Midnight Channel..."

"Don't tell me!" Yu replied.

"There's no joke about it," Dojima said in a serious tone, and then he turns to Nanako, "Nanako, I'd like to ask you to leave the room, please."

"Oh, okay." Nanako said reluctantly.

"I'll accompany you Nana-chan!" Teddie said enthusiastically as he escorted Nanako out of the backyard.

Dojima took out a picture and showed it to us. We looked at it and saw the dead body lying in a rice field. None of us were able to identify her, but this girl's fashion style was very suspicious. She had faded hazel eyes, signifying she was dead, and a curly pastel pink, blue, and lavender high side ponytail with sprinkles and a hot pink bow. She wore a knee-length, soft pink frock with candy floss pink ruffles. Her bottom layer of the dress had lollipops stuck on around stripy-pinks. She accessorized with a magenta bow with a grey candy wrapper in her hair, a pair of large swirly peppermint earrings, a cookie necklace, a chocolate belt and bracelet, along with a green wrapper as a ring. Needless to say, she looked like a cosplayer from an anime convention or something of the sorts.

"I've never seen anyone like that before..." Yosuke said.

"There aren't that many cosplayers here in Inaba, as far as I know." Chie commented.

"Cosplayers like her could easily stand out in a town like this." Kanji commented.

"Yet none of us ever seen this girl before." Rise said.

"You know? She reminds me of those students I saw on the Midnight Channel last night..." I said, as I remembered something when I saw the Midnight Channel last night.

"Really?" Yosuke asked me.

I nodded, "It was hard to tell at first because of the static, but I'm positive that the students who appeared to be human were NOT wearing uniforms like the ones we used at school."

"So, their school is like those from outside of Japan? Where everyone is free to wear what they want?" Yosuke asked.

"I think so..." Yu said.

"Then she must be from the other side of the mirror, correct?" Dojima-san asked.

We all looked at each other then they all looked at me. I knew what they were trying to ask me, so I nodded and turned to Dojima-san, "Alright Dojima-san, you can join us. We're all in the same boat now after all."

"Thank you. This should be interesting." Dojima-san said.

Yeah, interesting. That's one word on how to describe having two Non-Persona-users in the team. I still don't feel comfortable about this. But since they now know the whole truth, there's no turning back. I could tell that my friends were all thinking the same thing.

**Shopping District, Morning**

Before heading to the Mirror World, we all decided to head down to the shopping district and get our supplies for the trip at Shiroku Store, and I got to say hi to Old Lady Shiroku while I was at it. Yosuke also had the liberty of giving us back our weapons, which he kept hidden away in the Junes' storage room, just in case we might need them again in the future. That's my partner for you.

So I have my katana; Yosuke has his kunai knives; Chie has her fighter boots, combined with her kung fu; Yukiko has her paper fan; Kanji got his steal folding chair; Naoto and Dojima-san got their detective's pistols; Teddie has his bear claws and last Rise got her microphone and stand.

Nanako didn't have a weapon yet, so we decided to ask her what kind of weapon she prefers. She then mentioned watching archery game shows on TV a lot and wished to try it out herself. We all headed inside Daidara Metalworks. There, I said hi to Old Man Daidara himself before asking him a bow and arrows suited for Nanako's size and age. Daidara looked at Nanako for a bit before looking back at us and nodded saying "I'll see what I can find." and then he left. After waiting for about 2 minutes, Daidara came back with a small bow suitable for Nanako to carry, along with an arrow holder. Dojima ended up paying 500 yen to Daidara for the bow.

"Thank you!" Nanako said happily as she looked down at her small bow and arrows with glee.

"You're welcome little lady." Daidara said, "Is there anything else you need?"

"That's all for now." I said.

"Okay, come again!" Daidara said.

After we left, we checked our supplies and equipment again, just to make sure we didn't forget anything. After making sure everything was in order, we decided to finally head back to the Dojima residence and enter Nanako's room.

**Nanako's Room, Morning**

We all gather together around the mirror, starring at our own reflections on it, feeling uneasy about all of this.

"You know? It's been a while since we've done this." Chie said. "And this time we're going to use a mirror instead of a TV."

"I'm a little nervous." Yukiko said.

I looked at Nanako and Dojima, "You know? If you're starting to have second thoughts, we understand. You don't have to do this."

"It's alright, we understand, right Nanako?" Dojima-san asked.

"Yup, don't worry Big Bro, we promise we won't get in your way." Nanako said.

I sighed, "Alright, but you two better hold onto me, or you might get left behind." I told them.

Nanako and Dojima-san nodded as Nanako held my hand while Dojima-san placed his hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath as I turned to the mirror and slowly I placed my hand on the mirror's surface as it went through, like putting my hand in water. I look at Dojima-san and surely, he looked surprised but managed to remain calm. Nanako already saw me doing it so she doesn't react. I looked at the rest of the team to check if they were ready and they all nodded. I look back at the mirror as my arm was now half way through.

"Let's go!" I shout.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted together.

The next thing I knew, I was now falling through a wide open space as I went through the mirror. The other members of the team were all around me while falling. Nanako held my hand firmly, refusing to let go, while Dojima-san held onto my shoulder. I look down as we were falling through the fabric of space-time from the mirror in Nanako's room, to someplace unknown. Last year and in May, we went through a TV, to enter the TV World, but now…we entered a mirror and we're about to enter a world that is completely new. I still think I shouldn't bring Nanako and Dojima-san along for the ride, but they already made up their minds and want to come with us. I just hope we'll be okay through all of this. No…I have to BELIEVE we'll all be fine by the end of this new adventure we're about to get ourselves into.

**Tuesday, 2 of September, 2013 - Cloudy**

**Village of Book End, Morning**

As soon as we finally reach the end of the time-space tunnel, we have a rather ruff landing as we finally hit the ground. I managed to land on my feet while holding Nanako close and Dojima-san held onto my shoulder. Yosuke, Chie and Teddie landed right on their butts, Yukiko and Rise somehow managed to land on their feet and last Kanji tried to land on his feet, though Naoto landed right on top of him, resulting in a rather awkward, yet cute moment between those two. Once the dust settled, I stood up and asked, "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm okay." Nanako said.

"So am I." Dojima-san replied.

"Ow…I just landed on my butt…" Chie complained.

"I think I just landed on my wallet…again!" Yosuke complained.

"Ow…that landing hurt so bear-y much." Teddie said.

"Chie, you alright?" Yukiko asked her best friend in concern.

"I'm fine, Senpai, thanks." Rise said.

"Um, Kanji-kun? Are you alright?" Naoto asked as she got off of Kanji.

"Uh…yeah, don't worry. See?" Kanji said as he got back up on his feet, trying to look all manly, "I'm as thin as a fiddle."

I shook my head as I looked around the place. This seemed to be some sort of village, unlike any I've seen. If I recall correctly, this is the village from the Midnight Channel, I just know it. Well, I only saw a bit of it since it focused more on the school, but that's beside the point. I also noticed a sign and it stated, "Village of Book End". So that's what this village is called. I notice Yosuke and the others staring back at…nothing? "Guys? What's the matter?" I asked them.

"The exit…it's GONE!" Chie cried. "HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO RETURN HOME NOW!?"

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I DON'T KNOW!" Yosuke yelled back.

"Calm down!" I said.

"Sorry…" Yosuke and Chie said.

"Look, now is not the time to worry about how to go back." I said, "For now, let's just focus on what we came here to do."

"That's right." Dojima-san agreed, "We can worry about finding a way out of here later. Right now, let's just stick together and focus."

"Right." The others said.

I'll be honest. The fact that our only exit is now gone worries me, but now isn't the time to worry about that. We need to focus on the investigation. Hopefully we do find another way out of here along the way. But anyway, back to the matter at hand, I noticed that there wasn't any fog around the place. It wasn't foggy back in our world, so does that mean…we reached a new dimension with no shadows around.

"No fog…" I said, "I think we are safe from any shadows here."

"What do you mean?" Yosuke asked.

I turn to Rise, "Rise, try and summon your Persona."

"Huh? In front of Nanako and Dojima-san?" Rise hesitated, "I'd hate to see them freak out when it comes out."

"It's okay, just, do it." I said.

"Alright…" Rise took a deep breath as she held her hands over her chest, in a prayer position, closed her eyes and shouted, "PERSONA!"

…

…

…

Nothing happened…just as I thought.

"Huh?" Rise asked, opening her eyes, "My Persona didn't come out?"

"If she can't summon it, than none of us can." Naoto said, "But it makes sense, since there is no fog here, so there probably aren't any shadows around."

"So, what does that mean?" Kanji asked.

"It means this is the world that I saw in the Midnight Channel." I said as everyone turned to look at me, "We're in another dimension, one that is no doubt going through a similar situation as Inaba did last year."

Yosuke and the others looked at each other and nodded, as they accepted my conclusion as the only possible explanation, "Alright, so, we know we're another world that isn't the Shadows' world, so what now?"

"We investigate the town and look for clues, right?" Dojima-san asked.

"Right." I said, "Let's split into teams: Chie, Yukiko and Rise go that way, Kanji and Naoto go the other way, last Yosuke, Teddie, Dojima-san and Nanako, you are with me."

"Right." Naoto said.

"Alright." Chie said.

"Okay partner, just one question." Yosuke said, "Where we meet up?"

I looked around and noticed the huge castle in the distance. If I recall what I saw on the Midnight Channel, that's probably the school that it was shown on it. Looking at it, gave me an idea, "When you're done, we meet up at the entrance to that huge castle there in the distance." I told them.

"Alright, see you there." Chie said.

The two other teams went their ways, while me, Yosuke, Teddie, Nanako and Dojima-san went the other way. I noticed Teddie with a pouty look on his face.

"What's the matter Teddie?" I asked.

"Sensei, why didn't you allow me to go with Yuki-chan and the girls?" Teddie asked.

"Because you're a giant pervert, that's why! Right partner?" Yosuke asked me.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Teddie yelled angrily, "Besides, you're an even bigger pervert than I am Yosuke, you nurse-loving meanie!"

"Why you little…!" Yosuke was about to strangle Teddie, until Dojima-san and I decided to hold him back.

"Calm yourself right now, I don't want any fighting among you." Dojima-san said.

"Besides, you're both perverted." I said apathetically.

"Gee, thanks…" Yosuke looked at me with an annoyed look.

"Hey, no fighting please." Nanako said, "We're supposed to be working together and do some investigating!"

Yosuke and Teddie soon realized the bad image they made in front of Nanako and looked at her, "We're sorry Nanako…" they said while bowing apologetically.

"All is forgiven!" Nanako said while smiling brightly, "Now come on, let's go!"

Nanako went ahead, while Dojima-san following her. Me, Yosuke and Teddie follow behind them as I look at Teddie, "Ted, I know you're upset, but you need to get over this womanizer phase of yours." I told him.

"It's not my fault that Yosuke keeps hiding magazines about nurses under his pillow." Teddie said innocently.

"Dude, stop bringing that up already!" Yosuke yelled in anger, "So what if I keep them around! You're the one who keeps sneaking into my room and touch my stuff while my back is turned!"

"Nurse-lover." Teddie insulted.

"Fail-Womanizer!" Yosuke insulted back.

"Enough you two!" I yelled as I had enough of them bickering.

"EEP!" Yosuke and Teddie cowered before me.

"As I said, both of you are just as perverted and I believe you still need to get over that phase you two are going through." I told them sternly, "Maybe not now, but later…Dojima-san will help you how to do that, alright?"

"Alright…" Yosuke and Teddie said.

I couldn't help but sigh. Yosuke and Teddie are known to bicker over the stupidest of reasons, but deep down I know they trust each other as friends and they look out for each other. But that whole thing about who is the more perverted of the two is just…ugh. I wish they could get out of that phase, or else no girl will ever want to be near any of them, especially not Yukiko.

Putting those two's perverted habits aside, I look around town as me, Yosuke, Teddie, Nanako and Dojima-san look around this village. There were many houses and shops and many other facilities around, but the one thing that I took notice was…there was no one on the streets. Occasionally I see someone peeking out from the windows, before they shut it as soon as we look at them, but that's it. If it wasn't for the latter, this place could be described as a "Ghost Town". Nanako sticks close to me and Dojima-san, while Yosuke tried knocking on the door of a house, but no one answered. Teddie tried the same, using his "Teddie charms", but got the same result.

"Man, what's up with this town?" Yosuke asked, "No one on the streets, people shut inside, it's almost like they are afraid of something."

"Do you think it's because of the Midnight Channel having moved to this place?" Teddie asked.

"I think so." Yosuke replied, "But we can't be sure of that since no one seems to cooperate."

"They aren't scared of us, are they?" Nanako asked.

"Don't worry Nanako, I'm sure there is a reason and we'll figure it out." Dojima-san said, comforting his daughter.

"Yeah, we'll sort this out." I said.

"Ok." Nanako said.

This is rather unnerving, walking around in a village with no people in it. I almost get the feeling as if a shadow will just pop out from the corner and attack us. And since we can't summon our Personas, we'd be done for. But since there are no shadows, that gives me a brief moment of relief. We soon reach the other side of the village and find a bridge that connects the town to the huge castle, which I believe it is a school.

**Ever After High Entrance, Morning**

When we reach the other side, we quickly hide behind some nearby bushes, when we notice what appear to be knights that look like something out of medieval times or a fairy tale guarding the place and what appears to look like police tape was all over area.

"Whoa, check it out: knights!" Yosuke exclaimed in a whisper.

"Yeah, and they appear to be guarding the place." Teddie whispered. "Look at all that police tape! Or…is it knight tape?"

I hush them, as we remain hidden behind the bushes and overhear what the knights are talking about.

"You don't think this is her doing, is it?" one knight said.

"We can't jump to conclusions." The second knight replied.

"Yeah, we can't pin this on her just yet." The third knight agreed, "We need the facts."

"Agreed." The fourth one said, "Until we know for sure what is going on with this case, we can't just accuse anyone, including her."

"Man, if only our witness didn't botch the spell and sent the victim's corpse to Grimm knows where." The fifth knight said. "We could have found a clue or something."

"Speaking of which, how did the interrogation with the witness go?" the second knight asked.

"Difficult. She's been struggling to give us any direct answers. And who can blame her? She may be the future Evil Fairy Godmother, but seeing a corpse right in front of her really spooked her." The fifth knight said.

We overhear the conversation between the knights while still hiding in the bushes. I got a sense of déjà vu as I heard similar lines before during last year's case. I look at Yosuke and Teddie and I can tell they felt the same way.

"It sounds just like what happened in our world." Yosuke whispered.

"That knight guy said the witness teleported the body away." Teddie whispered, "Do you think he meant...?"

I nodded, "That girl from the picture Dojima-san showed us."

"Nanako, stay with Yu and the others…" Dojima-san said as he walked out of the bushes, toward the knights, while holding the picture of the victim.

I was taken by surprise at seeing Dojima-san walking up to the knights. I felt like trying to stop him, but at the same time, I think I should just let this play out and see how it goes. Nanako looked worried, but I kept her close to comfort her. We looked back at Dojima-san who began to talk with the knights.

"Excuse me." Dojima-san spoke first.

The knight all looked at Dojima-san, "Who're you?" the first knight asked.

"My name is Ryotaro Dojima and I heard about the incident back where I live." Dojima-san told them.

I look at the knights and they don't seem to trust him at first. We gasp when the knights suddenly pointed their weapons at him that I had to cover Nanako's eyes in case things get ugly.

"I warn you stranger, you better not waste your breath with your folly with us or else." the third knight warned in a serious tone while pointing his sword at him.

But Dojima-san simply chuckled it off, "I'm not in the mood for threats, but if you are willing to kill the witness who found the missing body of the victim from this kingdom, then be my guest…"

The knights simply stared at him for about 10 seconds or so, before they lower their weapons, "Very well. State your business." The third knight said.

"My team and I came across a corpse in our kingdom," Dojima-san showed them the picture of the girl, "We weren't very pleased to see someone dumped at our rice field."

The knights looked in surprise when they saw the picture. Judging from their reactions, the girl on the picture was indeed a resident from this world.

Dojima-san continued, "We couldn't identify who she is or where she came from. I came here to get answers since my kingdom isn't pleased about this..."

Before the knights could answer him however, one of them took out what looked like a Tablet and pointed it at Dojima-san, as if he was trying to scan him with it. At least I think that is what he is doing, since I can't see what exactly he is doing. When the knight was done, whatever it was he was doing, he looked at his colleagues and said, "He could be a Wonderlandian, but his accent is different."

"Wonderlandian?" I murmured in confusion, along with Yosuke, Teddie and Nanako as we looked at each other.

"Wonderlandian?" Dojima-san asked them.

"A Citizen from Wonderland." The knight with the tablet like object said.

"Don't tell us you don't know about Wonderland." another knight said.

"The only Wonderland I know about is the one from Alice in Wonderland." Dojima-san shrugged.

"So you DO know about it." the knight said.

"No, I didn't know it even existed," Dojima replied to the knight.

"Similar to how you came from another kingdom, we didn't know it existed," the knight replied.

Dojima-san and the knights continued to talk, while I look at the others. Yosuke and Teddie looked just as confused as I was, while Nanako looked really confused.

I looked at Nanako, "What's up Nanako?"

"Is Wonderland a real place?" Nanako asked.

"From what we just heard, that seems to be the case." I said.

"Dude, seriously?" Yosuke said, "It sounds like we ended up in the world of fairy tales or something."

"You know? You might not be far off Yosuke." I said.

"Seriously!?" Yosuke gawked.

"Wow, so we really are in a world where fairy tales are real!?" Teddie asked in excitement.

"We're not in Inaba anymore, so anything's possible." I said.

"Now that you mention it, one of the knights mentioned a witness being the future Evil Fairy Godmother…" Yosuke said.

"Indeed." I said.

"Huh?" I heard Nanako cry out. I looked at her and she was looking at what was behind her, but there was nothing there.

"What's the matter Nanako?" I asked.

"Someone tapped my shoulder." Nanako said nervously.

"Who?" Teddie asked as he looked around, "But I don't see anyone."

"Me neither." Yosuke said.

I looked around and, I noticed a silhouette of someone standing on top of a nearby tree, but it suddenly disappeared in a flash, leaving behind what looked like a devilish smile, before it vanished as well. I looked at it with suspicion.

**An hour later…**

Chie, Yukiko, Rise, Kanji and Naoto all arrived. I signaled them to join us and they obey, "So what did you find out?" I asked.

"That the whole town is scared sh…uh, stiff of whatever the, heck, it could be." Kanji said, choosing his words carefully, because Nanako was around.

"We did encounter some ballerina girl inside a café." Chie said, "We asked her about the murder, she didn't know anything, except she mentioned something similar to the Midnight Channel."

"Yeah, she called it the Midnight Reflection." Rise said, "If you stare at your mirrorpad, alone, during a rainy night and wait for midnight, you see your soulmate."

"Really?" I said, feeling a sense of déjà vu all over again.

"Hm-hmm, she also showed us her "mirrorpad" thing…it kind of resembled one of those, Tablet things from our world." Yukiko said, "I placed my hand in it and indeed, it went in."

"We tried to explain the truth, but the girl accused us of being witches and ran off before we could get any more information." Chie said in annoyance, "Geez, like, she didn't give us a chance!"

"Well, at least that's something." I said.

"By the way, where's Dojima-san?" Naoto asked.

"He's over there, talking to those knights." Nanako said, pointing out her dad, who was talking with the knights.

We all looked at the knights, and from the looks of it, it seems Dojima-san managed to get the knights to agree to cooperate with him, judging from the nods and the hand shake that Dojima-san and the captain of the knights had. Dojima-san then turned toward us and said, "Alright kids, you can come out now."

Though reluctant at first, we did so and came out of the bushes and joined them.

"So these are the new transfer students?" one of the knights asked.

"Huh!?" we all gawked in confusion.

"That's right." Dojima-san confirmed.

"Alright, follow me." The knight said as he led us into the castle.

I lean over to Dojima-san, "Dojima-san, are you enrolling us into a school of this world?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Dojima-san said, "Turns out this castle is actually a school and I figured that as long as we are in this world, we try to blend in and learn more about it, so I figured that I'd enroll you into this school."

"Seriously!?" Yosuke whispered, "Even though it's Summer?"

"Not in this world." Dojima-san said, "Besides, haven't you heard of Summer School before?"

Yosuke and the others groaned, "School and Summer…two words that should never be put together."

I looked back and I saw that everyone was in agreement with Yosuke, "I understand how you all feel, but I believe Dojima-san makes a good point." I told them, "As long as we are here, we need to understand how this world works and joining this school should give us some insight."

Yosuke and the others groaned, and honestly, I couldn't blame them. For most people, Summer is about enjoying about three months of rest and relaxation from all the stress from school or work. I mean, sure, there are people who still work in Summer or go to "Summer School", but mostly just to take a long break from all of that. I personally planned to just relax with my friends, my uncle and my cousin during this Summer, but thanks to the Midnight Channel's return, I'm forced to put it all on hold for this new world's sake.

"Well as long as we are here, we might as well…" Yosuke said, "Not like we have a choice or anything."

"Yup, no point crying over it, I guess." Kanji said.

"Yeah, it might not be so bad, after all." Teddie said cheerfully, "It might even be fun to learn more about this world! And maybe even meet cute girls along the way."

"That aside, if we're going to solve this case, we'll do as Dojima-san suggested and join this school as transfer students." Naoto said.

"Hmm-hm, right." Yukiko said in agreement.

"Yeah, okay…" Chie said.

"Yeah, as Teddie said, it might even be fun!" Rise said.

I nodded in agreement, happy to see that everyone is now in agreement, even though the whole "Summer School" thing isn't what we really had in mind. But we all put our faith in Dojima-san and go along with his plan. Then I notice Nanako.

"Big bro, I want to help so I'll go along too!" she said.

I smiled, "Thanks Nanako."

"Yay!" Nanako cheered.

Well, guess Nanako is now up for it as well. I'm still unsure if it's a good idea or not, but it's our only option right now.

**Headmaster's Office, Morning**

We soon arrive what I believe is the school's headmaster's office. The knight who was escorting us knocked on the door. "Who is it?" the voice of a middle-aged man called from the other side.

"Excuse me, Headmaster Grimm." The knight said, "I brought a group of people from another kingdom who wish to speak with you."

"Who are they?" the voice of the Headmaster asked.

"I do not know, but they claim to have come from a kingdom known as Inaba." The knight said.

"Very well, let them in." the Headmaster said.

The knight opened the door, allowing us in. We entered the office and we were surprised by the amount of expensive looking furniture decorating the place. Sitting at the desk, was a middle-aged gentleman with grey and white hair and a small mustache, wearing a fancy outfit that resembles that of a royal nobleman. I believe this is the "Headmaster Grimm" the knight mentioned. He looked at us with curiosity.

"Please, do come in." the Headmaster said, "You wish to have an audience with me, correct?"

"Yes, we do apologize for interrupting you, but there was something we'd like to discuss with you." Dojima-san said. "It's about the murder."

The man jumped from his seat, "What did you say?"

Dojima-san remained calmed as we watched and he continued, "Back in my kingdom, my fellow knights and I happened to have found a dead body in the middle of a rice field. We weren't pleased by this since we already had a murder mystery last year that took nearly forever to solve. We were unable to identify her but we suspect that she's from this kingdom."

"Do you have evidence of this?" the Headmaster asked.

"As a matter of fact I do." Dojima-san said showing him the picture, "Here's a picture of the victim. We didn't make the case known to the public since we didn't want to cause panic after the case was solved last year. Do you happen to have seen this girl before?"

"W-Why yes, she was one of the students here." The Headmaster said, "So her body ended up in your kingdom, yes?"

"Exactly." Dojima-san said, "And since my kingdom isn't pleased about it, they sent me here to investigate the matter."

"I understand." The Headmaster said as he handed him what appears to be some sort of seal, "Give this to the knights, it will let them know that you have my permission to participate in the investigation."

"Thank you." Dojima-san said taking the seal.

"Oh, and what about these children?" the Headmaster asked referring to us.

"Oh, these kids were involved in last year's case." Dojima-san said, "The little girl is my daughter while the silver haired young man is my nephew. The rest are all friends of ours. They are all here to enroll in this school."

I stepped forward and introduced myself, "I'm Yu Narukami, pleased to meet you Headmaster."

The rest of the team and Nanako introduced themselves too. Dojima-san was the last to introduce himself.

"And your name is Grimm, correct?" Dojima-san asked.

"Yes, Milton Grimm, Headmaster of Ever After High, at your service." The Headmaster known as Milton Grimm introduced himself. "So you wish to be students here?"

"Yes, Grimm-san." I said.

"Y-Yeah, we're ready to learn and…stuff, yeah." Kanji said.

"But just to make sure we aren't missing anything, could you explain to us about this school's curriculum?" Yosuke asked.

"Sure, there is no harm in asking." Headmaster Grimm-san said, "Here at Ever after High, we help students train themselves into becoming heroes or villians of legends, just like their fathers and mothers before them and their fathers and mothers and so on, in order to keep their legends alive. In order to help them achieve this, we have prepared the following classes: Heroism 101, Home of Evilnomics, Princesstology, Damsel in Distressing, Grimmnastics, History of Evil Spells, Beast Taming and Training, Kingdom Management and more. And finally, we have a special event known as Legacy Day, where students participate to sign their names onto the Storybook of Legends, containing details about the story they will follow and declare their destiny to the world. Have I made myself clear?"

I looked back and saw Teddie raising his hand, "Excuse me, I have a question." He said.

"What is it Mister…Teddie was it?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to know, what if the students aren't sure of what destiny they want to follow, because they don't know anything about their past?" Teddie asked, leaving us a bit surprised, "I was never raised with any parents or great legend and such and was only able to learn about the world thanks to Sensei and the others here. Does that mean I don't have a destiny to follow?"

"I see…" Headmaster Grimm said while scratching his chin in thought, "Well, I must confess that there are some students attending this school, whose fates have not been decided yet. Another purpose of this school is to help those said students figure out what destiny they wish to follow. I am certain we can arrange a place for you among them as well Mr. Teddie."

"Alrighty…" Teddie said.

"Now then, if you could please sign up these application papers…" Headmaster Grimm said as he showed us the paperwork, "…and after that we assign you all to your dorms."

I nodded along with the others as we sign the application papers. Then Yosuke asked a question, "By the way, about the dorms, its guys in one side and the girls in the other right? Because I don't feel like sharing a room with, um, you-know-who."

"You-know-who? Ya referring to that one book series villain or…are actually asking me to beat the living…uh, stuffing out of you?!" Kanji asked while glaring at Yosuke.

"It is two girls sharing one room and two boys sharing." Headmaster Grimm said, "Why do you ask?"

"Because Yosuke is afraid of having a yaoi relationship with Kanji." Teddie said, "I don't blame him though."

"Hey!" Kanji complained.

"What is this…"yaoi", you speak of?" Headmaster Grimm asked curiously.

"It's guy on guy." Teddie explained.

"Well, we don't have any "guy on guy" on campus, but you have peeked my interest." Headmaster Grimm said, "Now then, as for whom you shall be rooming…"

There was some debate on how we were going to split our team into two. It had to be two guys and two girls sharing each a room, so we split it up like this: me and Yosuke (he sighed in relief), Kanji and Teddie (who looked worried for some odd reason), Chie and Yukiko and last Naoto and Rise. This only leave Dojima-san and Nanako.

"Mr. Dojima, if you wish to join the investigation on the murder case, I shall contact Mayor Goldilocks and ask her to prepare a guest room for both you and your daughter, during your stay at our kingdom." Headmaster Grimm said, "If you are alright with that."

"As long as Nanako and I have a bed to sleep on, and if it's not too much trouble, sure." Dojima-san said.

"Big bro?" Nanako looked at me.

"Don't worry Nanako, everything is going to be okay." I assured to her, "You and Dojima-san go on ahead and we'll meet up later on, alright?"

"Okay!" Nanako said cheerfully.

"Excellent." Headmaster Grimm said, "Welcome aboard Ever After High."

"Arigato, Headmaster Grimm." We all said in unison.

"Arigato?" Headmaster Grimm looked puzzled.

"Um, that's "thank you" in Japanese." Dojima-san replied.

"Oh, my apologies, but I am unfamiliar with that sort of language." Headmaster Grimm said.

**Dormitory Building, Lunchtime**

The knight had escorted each of us to the dormitory building and lead each of our pairs to each of our rooms that we'll be sleeping during our stay in this new world where fairy tales appear to be real. Dojima-san and Nanako were escorted by another knight to this Mayor Goldilocks' house, since they can't share a dorm room together. The knight who escorted us told us that we'll receive our schedules at the end of the day and that our classes would start tomorrow. Until then, we were free to explore the school and get used to this new world's costumes. We thanked the knight as he left us to get comfortable. Afterwards, we all met up in the hallway and headed down to explore the place.

**Hallways, Lunchtime**

"Man, this place is huge!" Chie exclaimed.

"Mm-hmm, indeed, it feels more like a castle than a school." Yukiko said.

"Well it did look like castle on the outside, but on the inside it's basically like one gigantic boarding school." Yosuke said, "And now that I look at the other students, none of them seem to be wearing a school uniform."

"No kidding, this looks more like an anime convention than a school, doesn't it?" Rise asked.

"Well, this is basically like those schools from overseas, where a uniform isn't required as long as you wear something more casual and bring all your books and material for classes." Naoto said, "It's best not to bring it up in front of them."

"Agreed, we don't wanna look like goofballs on the first day." Chie said.

"Yeah, otherwise I might end up punching some punk, only to get myself in trouble again…" Kanji said, "I don't wanna go back to being that guy again."

We've been exploring the school for about an hour now and Chie is right, it's really huge and there's all kinds of colorful students, teachers and other staff members that look like cosplayers from an anime convention. While everyone is commenting on what they are seeing, I notice Teddie going around greeting everyone in his happy and cheerful manner. I don't mind that, as long as he remembers not to try and "score" with any of them, especially after just meeting them for the first time. But then, I notice one group of students who appear to be gossiping about something.

"Did you guys see what Gus did to Raven?"

"I did! He strangled her pretty hard didn't he?"

"Yeah, but Maddie and the others managed to stop him before he could choke the life out of her."

"I know Raven probably deserved it, but…the look on Gus's eyes, there was something very…frightening about it."

"Can you blame him? His cousin was killed and of course, Gus immediately assaulted her killer, which was Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen herself!"

"But is Raven really the killer?"

"Of course she is! I mean, who else beside her would just murder one of our own? She has to be the killer and nobody else!"

"STOP ASSUMING THAT SOMEONE IS THE KILLER!"

The students jumped in surprise and ran away in fear when Dojima-san suddenly showed up and yelled at the gossiping students for accusing this "Raven Queen" for murdering the victim. Nanako showed up alongside him.

"Damn, Dojima-san's pissed off!" Chie exclaimed.

"And can you blame him? Those kids were accusing someone without any facts to back it up." Yosuke said.

"But they called this "Raven" the daughter of the Evil Queen." Yukiko said, "That makes you think that she's just as evil as her mother, right?"

"Yeah, but what if that isn't the case?" Rise asked.

"Good point." Yukiko agreed.

"I was about to give those punks a piece of my mind, until Dojima-san beat me to it." Kanji said.

"Big Bro!" Nanako rushed up to us.

"Hey Nanako." I said as I smiled.

"Big Bro, were those students telling the truth?" Nanako asked me.

"I don't have an answer to that, but I think they were being unreasonable and just accusing someone of being a murderer without proof." I said.

"I wanna meet this Raven Queen!" Nanako said.

"Same here, I'm curious about her too." I said.

We all walked down the hallway with Nanako on our side and Teddie joining us after he was finished "befriending" some girls. Dojima-san left to go join the knights investigating the murder. We soon arrive at the big doors with the words "Castleteria" on it. I am guessing this must be the school's cafeteria. Well, it was now lunchtime, so we decide to head inside and get some lunch.

**Castleteria, Lunchtime**

As soon as we stepped inside into what appears to be the school's cafeteria, we all froze when everyone who was present there turned their eyes on us, whether they were students or the cook. I see some of the girls are eyeing on me and the guys, while some of the boys are eyeing on the girls. I did seem to notice that some guys, especially the blonde guy wearing a crown were glaring daggers at me and maybe Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie too. The same goes for the girls on the girls on our team. I wonder why, though. We looked at each other, wondering what to say, until I notice that Nanako decided to step forward.

"Hi everyone! I am Nanako Dojima! My Big Bro and my friends have just joined this school!" she said with her angelic tone and smile. "Pleased to meet you all!"

Next thing we know, everyone gasped in delightness after Nanako's introduction and I could hear some of the commenting on how cute she was and even wondered if she was a princess or a prodigy. Nanako went on ahead and she sat at a table where four girls were sitting. I have to say, I didn't see this coming, and looking at the rest of the team, none of them did either.

"Wow! Suddenly she's become so popular!" Chie commented.

"Big Bro!" Nanako gestured to me, "Come sit here!"

I couldn't help but smile, seeing Nanako already eager to meet some new friends. I decided to do as she said and join her and the four girls, while the rest of the team followed behind me.

"I might as well introduce myself." I said, "I'm Yu Narukami. Nanako and I are actually cousins, but we're more like siblings than cousins, hence why she calls me 'Big Bro'."

As soon as I said that, I felt that someone was glaring daggers at both me and Nanako, but I shrug it off as Yosuke and the others join in and introduce themselves.

"Yo, what's up? I'm Yosuke Hanamura!"

"I'm Chie Satonaka, nice to meet you all!"

"I'm Yukiko Amagi, I'm very pleased to meet you all!"

" 'Sup? The name's Kanji Tatsumi."

"I'm Rise Kujikawa. It's nice to meet you all."

"I'm Naoto Shirogane. A pleasure to meet you all."

"And I'm Teddie!"

"I'm Madeline Hatter and I give you a welcome full of MADNESSS to Ever After High, Nanako, Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Naoto and Teddie!" The girl with the dark turquoise, mint green, and dark magenta colored hair and wearing a tea pot shaped hat, introduced herself as she offered us some tea as a welcome gift.

"I'm Cerise Hood, nice to meet you all, transfer students." The girl with long, dark brown hair with several white streaks, predominantly on the left side, and wearing a red hood over her head, greeted us with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Cedar Wood and, uh…nice to see some new faces around here." The girl with dark brown, wavy hair with purple strands and skin that appears to be made of wood, greeted us while smiling.

The rest of the students gathered around us as they were exited to meet us, the new transfer students. Some of the male students were more focusing on Naoto and her rather masculine attitude, despite being a girl, "Are you the descendent to Mulan?" asked a boy with burgundy hair, green eyes, pale skin and freckles, and wearing a small crown on his head. Hopper, I think that was his name.

"Uh?" Naoto gave Hopper a weird look.

"What are you talking about Hopper? If anyone looks more like Mulan it's that Yukiko girl!" said a boy of average height with light skin, blond hair, and brown eyes. His name was Humphrey Dumpty from what I heard.

"Huh?" Yukiko looked confused.

While the students are busy fawning over us, Nanako and I manage to crawl out of it and join Madeline, who offered each of them a cup of tea, "Tea?" she asked.

"Sure!" Nanako happily accepted the tea, and so did I.

I noticed the other girl next to Madeline. She has pale skin, violet eyes, and slightly wavy hair in the colors black, purple, and maroon. I asked, "What's your name?"

"Oh, um…" she stumbled a bit nervously. I guess she's the shy sort? She took a deep breath and answered, "I'm Raven Queen. Um, welcome to…Ever After High…yeah."

She looked nervous. Perhaps she thinks she made a fool of herself? Either, it doesn't matter. I was happy to meet a new friend and so was Nanako. Oh, wait! Is she the same Raven Queen that those students were gossiping about? They said that she was strangled, as I took notice of her neck. She took notice of me, "Uh, what is it?" I asked him.

"Your neck…" I said.

"My neck?" Raven asked as she touched her neck with her hand and felt the scar on it. A look of shock and surprise former on her face.

"I don't mean to intrude on your personal affairs, but we heard some kids gossiping about a "Raven Queen" getting assaulted, and then I noticed that scar on your neck." I explained.

"Oh…" She said as she looked away from me. Maybe I was being too nosy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I apologized.

"No, it's okay…I don't blame you." she said, looking back at us, "But I'd rather not talk about it."

I nodded, "That's fine, if you don't want to talk about it, then I won't force you to."

"Thanks." Raven said.

"Okay, I've been meaning to ask you guys, but which kingdom are you from?" Cerise finally asked us. I kind of expected this, as I'm sure the rest did as well.

"Yeah, where did you guys come from?" A girl thick and wavy brown hair with pink streaks running through it asked in agreement. I think her name was Briar Beauty or something.

"We're from Inaba!" Nanako replied.

"Huh!?" Everyone reacted in surprise and confusion.

"Inaba? Never heard of it!" Humphry said.

"Maybe it's from Wonderland, right Maddie?" asked a young man with brown hair, with the right side of his head shaven, while the hair on the left side hangs just over his ear. He called himself Hunter Huntsman as I recall.

"Nope! There is no kingdom called "Inaba" in Wonderland." Madeline, who apparently was also known as "Maddie", replied, "It's probably from another world that neither of us heard of."

"We came in here through a magic mirror." Nanako said.

Everyone looked uneasy after hearing that. Nanako, I don't think you should say things like that outloud. That was what I thought. Yosuke and the others probably thought the same too. Nanako looked confused, until Raven asked, "A magic mirror that can teleport you into different places?"

Me and the others looked surprised by that, "How do you...?"

"Don't worry about it." she said as she smiled, "I have to go through a magic mirror to get to Ever After High except I have to use a spell."

"Oh." I said.

Nanako replied, "We didn't know that..."

After getting to know us, and we getting to know them, everyone decided to mind their own business, but it seems that the blond guy in the crown and a few others didn't seem to like it when we were sitting next to Raven and her friends. I think they are jumping to conclusions when they said we were they were terrible influence, but we ignored it like it's nothing.

"Looks like Daring just found some rivals..." I heard a girl with long curly blonde hair, whispering to them. Blondie Locks was her name, I think.

"What?" asked a girl with long black hair, streaked with white and mauve, and I think her name was…Duchess Swan, "Nobody looks as charming as Daring!"

"Well, look again!" said Briar, as she pointed out to me and the other guys.

I saw the guys looking at me and then they compared me to themselves and the blond guy with the crown, known as "Daring". Daring overheard the girls murmuring about us as he compared himself to us, but tried to shine. It's odd that some girls giggled in delight to see me and the new guys.

"Look it's Apple White!" shouted one male student as every guy dropped everything they were doing to greet someone, who just came into the castleteria.

Me and the Investigation Team and Nanako watched as almost every student in the castleteria rushed to meet this "Apple White" girl. She got bright blue eyes, white skin and red lips, and sported blonde curls. We all watched as the students around her worshipped her as if she was some kind of Goddess. I noticed Raven rolling her eyes in disbelief as she focused on her lunch instead of Apple.

"Who is that?" Rise asked looking at Apple.

That question made everyone, or rather ALMOST everyone, to gasp in shock when Rise and the rest of us didn't know who Apple White is. I saw Blondie rushing into the crowd and pulled Apple toward our table.

"Apple, we've got some transfer students who joined our school today!" she told her.

Apple looked at us and gasped in surprise and delight, "Oh my, I do so love meeting new faces!" Apple said happily, "I am Apple White, pleased to meet you all."

"Pleased to meet you too, Apple White." I greeted back, followed by his friends.

She may be the kind of girl most guys would fawn over, but sadly for her, I don't count as "most guys", and neither did Yosuke, Kanji or even Teddie, surprisingly. Nanako looked like she was trying to smile but struggled. I guess she doesn't feel comfortable around Apple, for some reason, even though we just met her.

"I'm Nanako Dojima…" Nanako introduced herself to Apple.

"Aw, aren't you just adorable? I'm pleased to meet you Nanako, I hope we can get along and that you enjoy your stay here at Ever After High." Apple said, and then turned to us, "Oh and that goes for the rest of you too."

"Thank you for your consideration Apple White, we truly appreciate it." Yu said, trying to be polite, except I couldn't help but add a hint of sarcasm in my tone, but Apple seemed to have failed to notice it. Despite the tension, I remained calm as we introduced themselves to Apple. After all was said and done, Apple finally decided to leave us alone as everyone returned to their own business.

"So, as I was going to say earlier and speaking of magic mirrors, have any of you heard of the Midnight Reflection?" Maddie asked.

We looked at Maddie after she said "Midnight Reflection". According to the girls, it's the Midnight Channel's form in this world, except with mirrors instead of TVs.

"Maddie, that's just a stupid rumor." Cerise said.

"But I heard that people have actually tried it out and it worked!" Maddie insisted.

"Excuse me, could you please explain what this "Midnight Reflection" is about?" Naoto asked in curiosity, but I could tell she was actually pretending she didn't know about it.

"Well, it goes like this, on a rainy night, if you stare at a turned off mirrorpad at midnight, it will turn on by itself and reveal who your soulmate is!" Maddie explained.

"And like I said, it's just a silly rumor." Cerise said.

"Oh, I don't know Cerise, I heard someone say that he actually tried it out and that he saw something on it." Cedar said, "He said he saw a silhouette that resembled Helga Crumb, but there was more…she looked like she was in pain and was running away from something, but got cornered and the attacker jumped on her, only for the screen to turn off."

It's déjà vu all over again. That definitely sounded just like the Midnight Channel, but in a different form to suit this world's way of information gather and entertainment.

"It sounds more like that guy had a nightmare." Cerise said.

"Can you please not bring that up? You're scaring everyone!" Apple called out from across the castleteria.

"You guys don't believe me, do you?" Maddie asked with a pouty face.

"We believe you." I said, along with the others.

"You do?" Maddie asked us, while Cerise and Cedar looked surprised. Raven looked surprised as well.

"Yeah, something similar happened back in our world." Chie said.

"Except it…" Yosuke suddenly paused for a moment, "No, never mind."

"Aw come on, tell us!" Maddie insisted.

Yosuke sighed as he said, "I'll tell you after you see it for yourself."

"Ok!" Maddie replied, before she pulled out her tablet-like mirror thing, just like the one the knights had and looked at what appeared to be the weather forecast, "And would you look at that! It says here that it's going to rain tonight!"

"Wait! You're actually doing this?" Cerise asked.

"Of course, silly billy!" Maddie said, "How about we make a bet? Let's all watch it with our mirrorpads tonight and once you see that it's real, you'll have to help out at my dad's tea shop for a week for doubting me!"

Cerise grumbled under her breath, "Fine! But if it turns out to be fake, you'll have to do a hundred laps around the school once every day for a week!"

"Deal!" Maddie agreed and turned to Cedar, Yu and his friends, and me, "What about you guys? Are you in?"

"I, uh, guess I could try it out myself." Cedar said.

"Count us in." I said, while Yosuke and the rest nodded in agreement.

Maddie then turned to me, "What about you Raven, are you in too?"

"I, uh…" she seemed hesitate for a moment there. We all waited for her to answer. She took a deep breath as she seemed to have made up her mind and answered, "I'm in."

"Great, then it's settled!" Maddie said happily, "Oh, one more thing: you have to watch this while you are alone in the room in order for it to work!"

"Got it." Raven said along with the rest of us.

With our deal set in stone, everyone resumed their lunch. While we went to get our lunch and back to the table, we all whispered with each other about what we just learned.

"Did anyone else get a sense of déjà vu out of all that?" Yosuke asked.

"No joke." Chie said, "It seems the Midnight Channel's taken on a new form here."

"But with mirrors this time." Yukiko said.

"Just a question…" Rise said, "I know we all agreed to Maddie's deal, but how do we plan to watch if none of us have any "mirrorpads"?"

"Well, our classes don't start until tomorrow, so we have the whole day free to explore around the place and hopefully get a mirrorpad for each of us." Kanji said.

"Only one problem: we don't have any of this world's currency." Naoto said.

"What if asked someone to borrow one?" Teddie asked.

"I don't think they'll be willing to unless you give them a good reason to." Naoto said.

"Yeah and I doubt this "Midnight Reflection" thing will count as a "good excuse"." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Teddie said in disappointment.

"What do you think partner?" Yosuke said.

I answer, "Let's just explore the school and the village after school. Maybe we'll find a way to get mirrorpads without making fools of ourselves."

"Well, I suppose that is all we can do right now." Yosuke said. "Alright, let's go with that."

"I'll help you out too!" Nanako said.

"Thanks Nanako." I said.

**Afternoon**

After lunchtime, we spent the rest of the day exploring the school and getting to know where the classrooms are, as well as the gym, the auditorium and the stadium. We didn't explore the courtyard, because there was a crime scene there and the knights were still investigating it. Dojima-san was there as well, as he noticed and waved at us and we waved back before leaving. We later were then greeted by the Fairy Godmother herself who came to deliver us our schedules for tomorrow. We thanked her as he took the schedules before she left. We decided to wait until later to review our schedules, right now, we needed to go explore the village.

**Village of Book End, Afternoon**

With the school grounds fully explored, we decided to explore the village and little more. It seems that things have finally settled down as more people were finally starting to come out and carry on with business. We looked around and saw each facility available, that wasn't present at the school.

That was when we came across a mirrorpad shop. If we were to watch the Midnight Reflection, we're going to need one of these. But one look at the price tags and…

"Holy crap! That's a lot of zeroes for just one of these things!" Chie exclaimed.

"And the worst part is, we don't have any of this world's currency." Yosuke said.

We all sighted in defeat. Nanako looked up at me, "Big bro? Does this mean we won't be able to watch the Midnight Reflection?"

I was about to reply until, "Excuse me…"

We all turned around and we saw Humphrey with another guy next to him. He was a handsome young man with light skin, brown hair with a cowlick and baby blue eyes. He wore a small gold crown and glasses. Oh I remember him, his name is Dexter.

"Oh, hey there Dexter and Humphrey." I greeted them.

"Doing window shopping I assume?" Dexter asked us.

"Um…" the others seemed to hesitate. I decide to answer myself, "Actually yes, we were. You see, we are completely new to this kingdom and we were just looking around the place, since we'll be enrolling in your school now." I looked back at the team and gave them a wink. They seem to have gotten the message as they played along.

Yosuke said, "Y-Yeah, and we've been wanting to buy one of these mirrorpads, but…"

"They're all so freakin' expensive!" Chie cried out, "Seriously, and I though Junes was known for overpriced stuff!"

"Hey! Don't blame it all on Junes!" Yosuke yelled angrily at Chie, "If you wanna blame anyone, blame it on the people who manufactured the stuff!"

We all looked in disbelief at Yosuke and Chie having another one of their arguments, while Humphrey and Dexter looked confused as Dexter asked, "Are these two always like this?"

"Yeah, just ignore them." Kanji said, "But Chie's right, those things are pretty expensive and we ain't got any of this kingdom's currency."

"You guys don't have mirrorpads, where you are from?" Humphrey asked.

"No, we use cell phones, like these." Naoto said, showing them her cell phone, "Although they don't seem to work here."

"Wow!" Dexter and Humphery gawked in awe at Naoto's cell phone. I'm guessing that cell phones are a rarity in this world. Not that I didn't expect that though.

"May we take a look at it?" Dexter asked.

"Uh, sure…" Naoto said as she handed her cell phone over to them.

We watched as Dexter and Humphery examined Naoto's cellphone. They must be fascinated by the technology from our world, as they inspected every bit of it, before giving it back to Naoto.

"Thanks for letting us see your cell phone Naoto, it truly is fascinating." Humphry said.

"It's nothing to be impressed about honestly…at least, not where we are from." Naoto said, sheepishly, before turning serious again, "Sadly, it won't mean anything here, since they only work back in our world."

"Don't worry, if it's mirrorpads you want, we'll get one for each of you." Dexter said.

"Huh!?" We all looked at Dexter like he was crazy.

"You guys want to see the Midnight Reflection don't you?" Dexter asked, "Humphry and I are going to do that too tonight."

"How do you…?" I was going to ask.

"We…kind of heard you guys saying you were going to try it out, back at the castleteria." Humphry said, "Sorry for eavesdropping by the way."

"That's okay, but…you're seriously going to buy us mirrorpads!?" Chie asked, while gawking, "I mean, those things are like, super expensive and we don't want people we just met buying stuff for us, just like that and…"

"It's no trouble at all." Dexter said, "I don't want to sound like my brother, but I happen to be a member of a family of Prince Charmings, so money isn't an issue for us."

"Prince Charmings?" Yukiko asked looking a bit uneasy. Could she be having some grim flashbacks about her Shadow? Better not question it, though and leave her be.

"Yeah, like my father and his father, and so on, the oldest sibling is destined to be the next Prince Charming in their story." Dexter said, "My brother, Daring Charming, is destined to become the Prince Charming in Apple White's story."

"Daring Charming, huh?" Yosuke asked, "That wouldn't happen to be the blonde guy giving us the death stare back at the castleteria, would he?"

"Yeah, that would be him." Dexter said, "You have to forgive him, he…takes real pride in his looks."

"Um, sure…" Yosuke said, "Anyway, you don't have to buy us mirrorpads, if you don't want to. I mean, we do appreciate you trying to help us and all, but…"

"Like I said, it is no trouble at all." Dexter said, "After all, since you're already friends with Raven, I already consider you guys my friends too."

"So do I." Humphry said.

"Senpai? What do you think?" Naoto asked.

I suppose it's up to me as leader to decide whether I should accept their offer or not. While do appreciate the offer, I don't like having other people buy stuff for us, especially if it happens to be something so expensive. Dexter claims that money isn't an issue in his family, though, but still…then again, we can't afford to miss any opportunities if we want to watch the Midnight Reflection. I sigh as I make up my mind and say...

"Alright Dexter, we accept your offer." I said

"HUH!?" Chie asked, "We're seriously going to let him spend his money for us!?"

"Alright, you guys wait here and we'll be right back." Dexter said and he and Humphry went inside the shop.

I turn to the others and say, "Look, I know it may sound like a crazy decision and all and trust me, I don't like it either, but we can't risk missing any opportunities if we want to watch the Midnight Reflection. There's no telling if the next victim is going to day tomorrow or after tomorrow. Plus, we can pay him back later once we get a few part-time jobs during our stay."

"He makes a good point." Rise said in a sad tone, "One person from this world was already killed and we can't risk allowing anymore victims to go through the same thing."

"Indeed, I don't like going through this decision, but we can't be picky with our decisions." Naoto said.

Nanako looked up to me, "Big Bro? Will we be able to save the next victim?" she asked.

"Don't worry Nanako. That is why we are here after all." I said.

I looked at the rest of the Investigation Team, and they all seem to agree with my decision, despite the seemingly selfish decision I chose, "Taking on part-time jobs might actually be fun too. I hope I get to be a cook at a restaurant."

"You'd probably get fired on the first day." Yosuke said.

"Hey! I'll have you know, I've actually been improving my cooking skills since last time!" Yukiko protested angrily, "You have no right to criticize me!"

"I'll believe it when I see it." Yosuke said, "And no more mixing sea food with pastries again! That shit left me in bed for three whole weeks!"

"Oh, I've been trying to forget those weeks…" Teddie said with a grim expression.

"Seriously…" Kanji said.

Yukiko gave each of them the glare as she ended up slapping the across the face before turning away in anger. Chie and Rise decide to go comfort her, while Naoto, Nanako and I look at Yosuke, Teddie and Kanji rubbing their faces in pain.

"You guys should really mind what you say next time." I told them, before turning to Yosuke, "Especially you Yosuke."

"Don't remind me…" Yosuke growled.

Soon, Dexter and Humphry came out of the shop with a box full of mirrorpads, one for each of us, I assume, "Here you go." Dexter said, "Oh and don't worry about paying me back, it was all to help out my friends."

"Thanks Dexter and Humphry, we really appreciate the help." I said as I took the bag.

"What happened to you guys?" Humphry asked Yosuke and the others, as he seemed to have noticed the red slap marks on their faces.

"Don't ask." Yosuke and Kanji said, while Teddie groaned.

"It is really touchy subject, it is best not to ask." Naoto said.

"Alright then." Humphry said, "Dexter and I were just about to go grab a snack, would you like to join us? My treat."

"That sounds nice, what do you guys say?" I asked the others.

"Yay, I wanna go!" Nanako said.

"Free snacks? I'm in!" Teddie said.

The rest also voiced their agreement. I turned to the two, "Sure, we'll go with you." I said.

"Great, let's go!" Humphry said.

From then on, we hanged out with both Dexter and Humphry as we joined them at a local snack bar and enjoyed some snacks together, while also getting to know each other. So, as Dexter said earlier, he is the son of King Charming, the current head of his family of Prince Charmings. His older brother, Daring Charming is destined to be the next Prince Charming in Apple White's story, but when we asked what Dexter's destiny was, he said nothing was planned for him and not even Headmaster Grimm had a clue, but Dexter assumed it probably had something to do with any regular Prince Charming. Teddie already considered Dexter a close friend as he too didn't know what destiny awaited him in the future. Dexter also mentioned that he and Daring also had a sister named Darling Charming, saying that she was the first Princess Charming in the history of Ever After. While her destiny is unknown, she says she would like to go on adventures, instead of becoming a damsel in distress in her story. Humphry, described himself as the son of Humpty Dumpty, which I find kind of odd, since, if I recall, Humpty Dumpty is a giant egg that likes hanging out on top of a wall, but Humphry himself is an actual human being. Probably because his mother is human? I wanted to ask him, but I decided to remain silent.

When they finished talking about themselves, me and the rest of the Investigation Team, along with Nanako, took our turn and started talking about ourselves. Dexter and Humphry had their own reactions to some of the Investigation Team members'…unique quirks, but otherwise, they pretty much accepted them. We had a good time having this friendly conversation over some refreshments until evening.

**Evening - Cloudy**

After we finished our snacks, we left the café and resumed our tour around the Village, with Dexter and Humphry showing us around. As the sun began to set, we decided that it was time to go back to the school building and turn in for the night. We said our good byes to Dexter and Humphry before heading back. We then ran into Dojima-san by the entrance.

"There you guys are." Dojima-san said, "Getting used to this place?"

"Yeah, we are." I said.

"Yup, this place is actually pretty nice." Yosuke said.

"I've never been outside of Inaba before, but meeting new people in a new town is a nice change of pace, even if it's from another world." Yukiko said.

Everyone else voiced their agreements that they were enjoying this new world.

"Well, that's good to know." Dojima-san said, "I've been talking with the Knights in Shining Armor and they have accepted in letting me join their investigation. I would have allowed you to, but just like in our world, well…"

"We know." I said, "We'll just do our own "private" investigation."

Dojima-san nodded, "Anyway, it is getting late and we all need to go to sleep. Come on Nanako, we're off to this Mayor Goldilocks' house and spend the night there."

"Ok…" Nanako said, with a bit of disappointment in her tone.

I smiled as I said, "Don't worry Nanako, we can still hang out like we did today, tomorrow. As soon as we have the time."

"Yay!" Nanako suddenly got cheered up by that.

Dojima-san smiled as he said, "Come on, we have a big day tomorrow, and we need to rest."

"Ok!" Nanako said, "Good night Big Bro, and everyone!"

"Good night!" We all said as Nanako left with Dojima-san. We all turned back and headed inside the school building.

**Ever After High Hallways, Evening**

We were all on our way back to the dormitory building, until we all ran into Raven Queen along the way.

"Hey. Getting used to your new school?" she asked.

"Hey Raven." Yosuke greeted, "Yeah, we were just looking around the school, getting used to our new surroundings."

"And we got our schedules for our classes." Yukiko said, "Our own classes will start tomorrow."

"Cool." Raven said, "Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" Chie asked.

"You mentioned a similar rumor to the Midnight Reflection happened in your world too." Raven said, "Just out of curiosity, what did you mean by that?"

We looked at each other, wondering about telling her or not, "Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked." she said.

"It's fine." I said, "As for the rumor in our world, we called it the Midnight Channel."

"Midnight Channel?" Raven asked.

"On rainy nights, if you stare into a blank TV screen, alone, until midnight, it will turn on by itself and reveal your soulmate." Chie explained.

"Except the person you saw wasn't your soulmate." Yosuke said seriously.

"Huh?" Raven looked at us in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"The person you see on the Midnight Channel is in reality…the next victim who is going to die." Naoto said.

"What?!" Raven nearly screamed, "How?"

"I know it sounds strange, but maybe it's best if you went ahead and tried it out yourself." I said, "If this Midnight Reflection is anything like the Midnight Channel, we fear that the next person who shows up on it will eventually be killed."

"O…kay?" Raven looked at us skeptically.

"We understand if you don't believe us, nobody would believe in us if we just simply told them without proof, but it's true." Rise said, "Personally, I just hope no one shows up."

"Well, I'm hoping that it's really all just a silly rumor and nothing more." Raven said, "But if you guys are going to try it out yourselves, how will you do it if you don't have mirrorpads?"

"Oh no worries, we've already got it covered." Rise said.

Then each one of us pulled out a mirrorpad of our own, much to her surprise.

"Our classes won't start until tomorrow, so we had the time to explore the school and the village as well." Yosuke said, "Two guys named Dexter and Humphery showed us around, and they happened to buy us some mirrorpads for each of us. They even got one for Nanako."

"Really?" Raven asked us with a smile. From the looks of it, she must be happy to know that her friends helped us out.

"But enough about the Midnight Reflection and stuff, let's talk about something else, like getting to know each other!" Rise said.

"Yeah Raven-chan! Tell us about yourself!" Teddie said.

"Raven-chan?" Raven asked puzzled, probably because of the "chan" part, but seems to have decided to shrug it off, "Never mind, sure, I guess I can tell you a bit about myself and I'd like to learn more about you guys and where you are from."

"Great, let's go!" Chie said.

As we made our way to the dorm; we and Raven talked about ourselves. She told us that she was the daughter of the Evil Queen from the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves and that she was destined to be the next "Evil Queen" in hers and Apple's story, whom she told us she was Snow White's daughter. She also told us how much she hated being the next Evil Queen, because not only it would make her the most hated person on Ever After, but she was already being bullied, rejected and feared by many, just because she was the Evil Queen's daughter. Teddie asked her how could anyone think that such a cute and beautiful girl like her be hated by many like that. Typical Teddie. I know he was trying to comfort her, but could you tone down the womanizer phase a bit? Fortunately Yosuke pulled him back and apologized for him. When we asked her about the whole, "destined to be the next Evil Queen" part, she told us about the tradition of Ever After and how the offspring of every Fairy Tale figure was destined to follow the same destiny as them from the day they are born. For example, Raven, being the daughter of the Evil Queen, was destined to the next; Maddie, who was the daughter of the Mad Hatter of Wonderland, was destined to be the next one herself; Cedar Wood, the daughter of Pinocchio, was destined to be the next Pinocchio; and of course, there was Apple White, who was destined to be the next Snow White, because she was her daughter. And so on…

We all listened in and we came to the conclusion that almost sounded unfair and we couldn't help but sympathize with her for being forced to follow a destiny she didn't want to follow.

After we were done talking about Raven, Yosuke and the others and I told her a bit about ourselves.

We continued on talking to each other for a while, until it was time for us to split up and head for each of our dorm rooms. We said good night to each other, as she left and we headed back into each of our dorm rooms.

**Yu and Yosuke's Dorm Room, Evening – Raining**

Yosuke and I were back in our dorm room. We read the instructions on how to make our mirrorpads work and do as they say as we activate our mirrorpads. It took a bit of time, but we managed to get the hang of it. As Yosuke mentioned, it's like using an iPad from back in our own world. I looked outside our window and noticed that it started raining.

"Well, it's raining and it's almost midnight." I said, "You ready Yosuke?"

"Yeah, I'll just got chill in the bathroom and wait there." Yosuke said, "I need to take a dump, plus, it only works when we watch it alone."

"Right." I said.

Yosuke left into the bathroom, not just to do his "service", but to watch the Midnight Reflection on his own. Meanwhile, I just lay down on my bed as I turn off my mirrorpad and wait until it's midnight.

Time passes as I stare at my own reflection on the mirrorpad. Out of curiosity, I try and stick my hand into the surface and just like dipping my hand in a pond, it went through. I could feel that same sensation that I got when I last saw the Midnight Channel, as I removed my hand out of the mirror.

I look at the clock and only a few second before midnight. This was it. The moment of truth was upon us.

…5…4…3…2…1…

…

…

…

…nothing happened.

I felt a sense of déjà vu, when all of a sudden, the mirrorpad turned itself on as ripple like static appeared on the surface. I could faintly notice the dark silhouette among the static. I couldn't tell who it was, but it definitely looked like a girl, due to its only noticeable features.

The image remained there as I saw the figure moving around curiously, but with a mixture of fear in it, before it disappeared and the mirrorpad turned itself off. All that remained was my own reflection.

I remain silent as I processed what I just saw. The Midnight Reflection is real and even though I couldn't tell who she was, someone definitely appeared on the mirrorpad's surface. My thougth process is inturropted when I hear the toilet flushing as Yosuke came out of the bathroom, while carrying the mirrorpad on his hand.

"Dude! I was taking a dump when suddenly my mirrorpad turned itself on and showed me this shadowy chick, in the middle of the static!" Yosuke said, "You saw it too right?"

"Yeah." I said, "The Midnight Reflection is real."

"But who in the world was that?" Yosuke asked, "We both know it's a girl, but her hairstyle and curve lines didn't match any of the girls I've seen so far."

"Curve lines?" I give Yosuke a dirty look.

"Oh shut up, like YOU didn't notice it yourself." Yosuke snapped in annoyance.

I ignore that statement as I said, "Well, you're right about her not looking like any of the girls from this school. Or maybe we just haven't met her yet."

"Raven and her friends said they were going to watch it too, right?" Yosuke said, "Maybe they'll know?"

"Maybe." I said, "Let's ask them about it tomorrow. For now, we should get some sleep."

"Right…" Yosuke yawned, "I'm tiered from everything that has happened today."

"So am I." I said, "Goodnight Yosuke."

"Yeah, good night partner." Yosuke said.

The Midnight Reflection is real and has revealed us the next victim. Because of the static and being unable to recognize the person it showed, I'm going to assume that the victim is still in this world, safe and sound, for the moment. Tomorrow, we'll ask Raven and the others and see if they have any clue about who the victim might be.

But first…we have our first day of classes to deal with. It's going to be…interesting.

* * *

A/N: Phew…this one took forever. Either because of Writer's block or just being lazy. Anyway, here it is, the second part, told from the Investigation Team's perspective. Next chapter is back to alternating between Raven and Yu's POVs. Hopefully it won't take as long as this chapter did. R&amp;R, please.


End file.
